Once Again
by NimrodelOfLothlorien
Summary: Nymeria had once been in Middle Earth, to journey to the Lonely Mountain, she was believed dead, but now she is to return. The world that she had come to love and the people who live there are in danger. She shall journey the vast lands once more and fight for what she loves.
1. Wondering Heart

The Eagles had flown to the cliffs near the sea as dusk approached. Nymeria looked out to the setting sun, and the sea, and the waves that crashed down to the sands and soothed over the shore and onto her bare feet. The cool water made her shiver, and the sweet salt smell of the sea surrounded her. This evening was upon the first days Spring, and the chill of winter clung to these days. Her city was illuminated with the joy of her people, for they had prospered under her gentle rule. Even the poorest person had a full belly and a roof over their head, as a result the people loved her, but Nymeria knew that if she dove into the sea and swam far away that her city would be unaffected.

The people who she had placed to rule in her place were chosen with delicacy, ones who put the welfare of the people over their own. Ones who treated men of their lesser as men of their equals. Nymeria had made herself a figurehead, a person who was merely a symbol with not true power. And she was fine with it, she did not crave power, she craved adventure. Like the journey that she took so long ago in a world far away to fight a dragon and reclaim a homeland.

Those days, she feared, were far behind her and this world of untouchable dreams was the only path laid before her. The sky had darkened to the deepest blue and lighted with stars. Nymeria had turned to go back to her city; slowly she dragged her bare feet over the smooth stones of the shore. Her mind wandered to that of her old friends, and to one in particular. Her heart ached so much that she felt a physical pain ripple through her breast, she pushed the sorrows away yet the pain pressed on.

This was no pain of the heart and Nymeria was quick to realize it. With great speed the pain was a fire that spread to the very soles of her feet up to the top of her copper head. She could not even call out, for the pain was too much and it took away her voice. Upon the rocky shore she fell to her knees and rolled to her back. Her lovely face was contorted, her limbs twisted and her back arched in pain.

Then the strangest of things happened, an event that had only happened once before. The strings that tied her to the earth seemed to simply let go, and she fell into the sky past all of the stars. Faster and faster did she fall, and for a moment she felt as a bird would.

Bang!

Nymeria slapped into solid ground and squeaked in pain, she closed her eyes tight and laid on her back trying to cope with the sudden pain. All around her birds sang, and light shone through her pale eyelids. She opened her green eyes, standing over her was a grey man with a long beard and a pointed hat.

"Gandalf?" she asked.


	2. The Council

**Le nathlam hí, **

**This chapter has been altered from what it is in the movies and will incorporate elements of the the book. So I do know that Bilbo Baggins was not at the council meeting in the movie, but he was there in the book. Also it is I need to write it this way, because it is the way I see it. **

**-_Katie Lynn_ **

* * *

><p>Gandalf offered his hand to Nymeria who was upon the stone floor, she gripped it lightly and was pulled up by the kind wizard. When upon her feet she threw her arms about him, expressing her joy in being in the lands of Middle Earth once again.<p>

"Now, now my girl. We are on the verge of being late." Nymeria let go of Gandalf and looked about her.

"Are we in Rivendell? Why am I here and for what purpose?" she questioned with speed.

"All shall be answered in due time, come now." he began to walk quickly, and she did follow. Nymeria's skirts, still damp from the water of the sea, slowed her feet and needed to help up so that she could match Gandalf's pace. The cool stone froze her feet causing her to lose feeling in her toes.

Gandalf stopped suddenly, surprising Nymeria. He pointed to a doorway, voices poured in through the opening.

"After I go through that door, you shall stay on the other side of it. Do listen closely to everything mentioned." Gandalf instructed her, and left. She had so many questions, but she did not think that he would answer them, so she crept to the opening hiding herself just around the corner of the door. There she stayed herself and waited for some hint of what was taking place, she was begging to grow quite board.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." the voice that spoke was full of age and wisdom, entwined with youth and life. She knew this voice, it belonged to Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell. "You have been summoned her to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall, each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Nymeria wondered what this threat was and tuned her ears to the sounds that spilled out of the doorway. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Nymeria listened to the soft pitter patter of feet, and the clink of metal on stone.

"So it is true." the deep voice of a stranger spoke, "In a dream, I was the Eastern sky grow dark." heavy footfalls made noise upon stone, "In the West a pale light lingered, a voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found.'" Elrond raised his voice

"Boromir!" the noise startled her; Gandalf began to speak twisted the words and the sky deepened down into darkness,

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul," a fire burned within Nymeria's skull, behind her eyes; she wished to scream or whimper but Gandalf had told her to remain silent so she held her tongue, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" Gandalf's words spiraled down and the pain that plagued Nymeria was washed away. Elrond spoke in an angry tone,

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West; the Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said in all his wisdom. "It is time to talk of the discovery of this evil, this history if you will." Gandalf paused, "Bilbo, might you tell us your tale."

"Of course, it began in the Goblin tunnels…" Bilbo began. Her will, if any weaker, would not be able to hold her back from dashing to him and embracing him. She did still have love for him and the happiness that she had felt at that moment could have drowned a life of sorrow.

Pulling her thoughts from such joyous feeling she focused herself on the story that spilled Bilbo's lips into the ears of all.

Bilbo did not spare one detail, she could recall many of the events that he spoke of. He told of how he was separated from the Company in the Goblin tunnels; Nymeria had always wondered where he had gone of to. He described the grotesque creature Gollum, the one who had possession of the Ring before it passed to Bilbo. When his tale was done, after speaking numerous riddles, he sighed and said "That was all quite long ago. Over 60 years."

Sixty years?

Nymeria could not believe it, he happiness turned to a bitter sorrow. In those year she know that she was most likely forgotten. The sadness that had captured her was pushed to the back of her thoughts as a second tale emerged. Another Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins had dealings with the ring.

'Baggins? Bilbo had a son?' Nymeria thought. But within a beat of her broken heart she saw that it was not her place to be jealous; sixty years was a long while. She never did tell of how her heart felt, and did not even admit her love to herself till the very end. It was within Bilbo's right to marry and to be happy. She thought of who he would have chosen for a bride, and remembered that he once told her that he was considered quite old to be a bachelor.

Frodo was reluctant to tell his tale of the ring, but with encouragement. The dangers of his journey seemed terrifying, even to just think of. She admired this Hobbit for his courage, he reminded her much of Bilbo, she could not help but to smile and wonder of what he looked like. His bravery and selflessness of leaving his home to save all. Through his tale she learned of another, a ranger called Strider, who helped him reach Rivendell. Even with his help Frodo was still injured by the servants of the Dark Lord, who were called Nazgûl.

During this long tale Nymeria felt her legs grow tired and slid down the wall to the floor. She turned her head right and spied two small creatures, with wide and marveling eyes, looking at her. They had curly hair on their heads and on-top their large feet.

'Hobbits.' she spoke to herself,and parted her lips into a kind smile. They grinned back, and she pressed her delicate finger to her lips, they nodded in understanding.

She turned back towards the discussion at hand and the man called Boromir spoke again,

"Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." This man was a fool, in Nymeria's eyes, and he had her pity. It was clear that he wanted to save his people, but with this tool it would bring only doom.

"You cannot wield it." Another man's voice spoke, "None of us can, The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir bit back at the man.

"This is no mere Ranger." the familiar voice of Legolas spoke "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A long pause followed these words of Legolas's voice, then Boromir responded,

"Aragorn...This is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas spoke again.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn spoke, and Boromir with bitterness spoke,

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Gandalf shattered the tension

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond's wise voice spoke, "The Ring must be destroyed." A gruff Dwarvish accented voice called out,

"Then what are we waiting for." loud footsteps of the dwarf could be heard then a hard slamming of his axe into the Ring. He called out and fell back, judging from the sounds.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin," Nymeria knew the name of Gloin, and knew that this was the Gimli that he so fondly talked of, "by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond took a breath, "One of you... must do this."

Silence at once overtook the room, it was the kind of silence that could be physically see. It made Nymeria think glass, a thing that you could both see and not see. Boromir, broke this glass,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas sternly said.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli was as stubborn as the rest of his race.

"And if we fail what then ? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli had been raised his voice once more. Shouting began between all of the members of the council,"Never trust an elf!" she could distinctly hear the son of Gloin shout. The arguments were soon indistinguishable, angry voices were raised and melded together.

Over these voices could hear one voice say, "I will take it." the voice of Frodo Baggins but it went unnoticed by those who were shouting. "I will take it!" he shouted louder ending the argument. "I will take the Ring to , I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf told Frodo

Aragorn obviously in awe from this selfless act said "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas volunteered.

"And my axe." Spoke Gimli son of Gloin

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said cooley.

"Oi!" She could hear the running of someone, "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond said with a tone of humor in his voice.

The two Hobbits across the way ran out yelling,

"Wait! we're coming too!" She almost laughed because of the almost comical nature of it all,

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The first one said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing" Said the second, Nymeria pursued her lips to keep her laugh.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Replied the first.

"Nine companions..." Elrond pondered, then had his thoughts interrupted by Gandalf,

"Ten."

"Ten?" Elrond questioned, "Who is this tenth member? And if he be here, let him step forward."

"Nymeria, is her name." She could hear a bitter laughter from Bilbo, and two dwarves.

"I did not know that you could raise the dead Gandalf." the aged voice of Kili spoke. "She fell, in battle, over half a century ago. She gave away her life so that Fili and I could live" He sighed, "I could not even give her my thanks."

"Nymeria is gone Gandalf," Bilbo spoke. "Of all that fell upon that day she did deserve to die the least." His voice broke, "We once spoke together, she said that she would return to the Shire with me, and I...I..I suppose I loved her. Never did tell her, but I am sure that if she did live and return with me that I would have married her. That is if she would have had me." Nymeria's eyes flooded with an ocean of sorrow. "I still have her handkerchief." Nymeria could no longer stay herself and boldly walked through the doorway.

All eyes were upon her in an instant. Except for Bilbo and Kili who were standing in front of Gandalf looking to him. Then she called out in her kind voice,

"My friends."


	3. A Great Many Reunions

**Astalderea,**

**Hello again, that is if you decided that you liked my story. There are a few things in here that I have changed and would like to describe to you. **

**1) Bilbo has not aged at all, in the books the Ring grants him a long life and keeps his appearance youthful. So, picture Martin Freeman's Bilbo, perhaps with slightly grayed hair and deeper smile lines. **

**2)I know Kili and Fili died in The Battle of the Five Armies, but Nymeria gave them her life force, that is composed of star light. This resurrected the Dwarvish brothers and gave them white streaks in their hair. It also caused Nymeria's hair to turn from white to red. **

**_-Katie Lynn_**

* * *

><p>As she stood there her old friends could only look upon her with disbelief. This was the girl, now woman, who died before their very eyes. Here she was now, more beautiful than ever. They had all mourned for her and now...<p>

Nymeria looked to her old friends and how they have changed. Kili's beard had grown out ,and his dark hair possessed white streaks that were an effect of her starlight. Gloin's red hair was now white. And Bilbo…

Bilbo was the same, perhaps a touch of white to his hair and his smile lines have deepened from years of happiness. Nymeria and Bilbo looked deep into one another's eyes, by doing so it was a silent confession of their love for one another.

"My darling Nymeria." He barely whispered. He walked towards her and she to him, she leaned down, because she was a foot taller than he was, and they embraced. They pulled away and smiled as bright as stars at one another. Then a loud laughter broke the moment of silent understanding between the two. Gloin took her in his brawny arms and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"Lass, you look good in red." He tugged at a lock of her hair

"And you look good in white." She replied, and looked to Kili. In his gaze was nothing but shame and sorrow."Why do you look sad my friend? Does it not gladden you that I live?"

"You gave up your life for my brother and I." he was too ashamed to meet her yes.

"Yes," she bit her lip, "You and your brother had much to live for. And you made a promise your mother and to Tauriel. I do not let my friends break promises."

"You should not have done it still. You had much to live for as well, you could have been happy."

"I have been happy, and I did live." She retorted.

"I would like to introduce you to my nephew," Bilbo took the conversation to a happier tone,

"Frodo Baggins." He gestured to a young hobbit with thick black curly hair and large blue eyes. He looked at her in amazement.

"It is a delight to meet you, Mr. Baggins." she so sweetly said, "I will accompany you, on this journey if you would let me. It would be an honor to assist one so selfless."

"Miss, it would be an honor to have you, I have heard of your bravery as well."She laughed

"Those stories must be exaggerated. And now I shall have to work twice as hard to live up to any expectations that you have." She looked to each member of the Fellowship, Legolas bowed his head. They did not spend much time together, but a mutual relationship had formed between them. The Hobbits have listened to tales of her, Nymeria thought this might cause issue. Then her eyes met Gimli's, he smirked at her

"My Lady." he bowed "Might I just say that your statute does not do you justice."

"Statue?" half yelled.

"After we laid you to rest, your body dissipated," Kili explained, "If we could not commemorate you with a funeral, we would do so with a statue."

"Lass, you are a well known legend in that part of the world." Gloin followed. Nymeria for moment almost wished that she was dead.

"Well I Nymeria, the woman not the legend, will join this Fellowship for it is the wish of Frodo Baggins."

"Ten, so it shall be, you will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond announced

"Great!" one of the Hobbits said, "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my work, if it is no trouble <em>reviews<em> are welcome. **

**-_Katie Lynn_**


	4. Not In My Eyes

The next days were spent discussing the details of the journey. The council was held on the twenty fifth of October, and it was decided that they would leave on the twenty fifth of December. After those days passed she listened to tales of what had happened over those sixty years.

The grandson of Bard the Bowman was there as well, and looked at her the way Gimli did, the way that she would look at heroes that she had been told tales of as a child.

She rejected the silly seeming notion that she was some sort of legend, saying,

"I shall believe it when I look upon the statues, and when I listen to the stories, and hear the songs. Until then I shall only be a woman, for that is what I truthfully am."

She spent time with her old friends. They were curious how old she was, and how that the years did not take her youth from her. All were confused about the time differences between the two worlds. When revealed that she had only aged three years they were happy for it, and sad for it. She was accursed with these dark times, and if seemed more likely than ever that she should fall. Her friends would not speak of their sadness and worries to her. And instead talked of the dwarves that were still living in the Kingdom Of Erebor. Which were Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Bombur was now so large that he could no longer move himself from place to place.

"What of Balin, Ori, and Oin?" she pressed

"They..." Kili spoke,

"We do not know." Gloin quaked. It would appear that is the reason that Gloin had mostly come to Rivendell, to seek advice of the Elves of the account of Balin. Nymeria hopped that no foul fate had crossed their path. They were dear to her heart, and this world did not need any more sorrows as of now.

The Hobbits had taken a particular interest in her. Often they had seen the handkerchief that Bilbo kept in the right inside pocket of his coat, and they have heard tales of her. Even with the way Bilbo spoke of her, which was in a loving way, but never did they think that he loved in a such a way. Nymeria was the only woman, in all of this known world, that made him think of marriage.

Legolas had taken time to talk to her, and to help her brush up on her battle skills. Nymeria had felt that her skills had dulled, and on the second day of training regretted asking Legolas to be her sparring partner. Her back was bruised from the multitude of times that he had thrown her into the dirt. Still she persisted, her hands grew strong once more, and she was almost able to defeat him; in her eyes this was a success. He did have an eon or two of practice on her.

The two others of the Fellowship, were of the race of Men. One Aragorn, the second to volunteer for this quest, and the other was Boromir. Aragorn treated her the way her brothers used to, kindly and with open arms. He seemed to not doubt her and encouraged her in her training. Boromir's doubt in her was there from the start, he had not spoken one word to her. In his eyes it was clear that he did not like the idea of a woman coming along. Nymeria could not care less about his opinions, she was a woman and a warrior, and she did not have to prove herself to the likes of this man.

* * *

><p>The days dwindled down, soon the Fellowship would have to leave the solace of Rivendell. Nymeria was doubting herself, and wondered what her part of this journey would be. What part did the Valar want her to fill. The great fourteen creators of Middle Earth have chosen her twice, and she still was in consternation about that ordeal. Perhaps they wanted her to save someone, as she did before. No longer could she give her life for that of another. The thoughts polluted her mind viciously.<p>

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Someone knocked on her room's wooden door. She stood from the chair that she rested in, pulling her robe tighter over her dressing gown and prepared to curtsy.

"Come in. It is not locked." She suspected it to be the Elf maidens who had often helped her dress. The door swung open, under its arch stood Bilbo. She smiled kindly as he tried to turn his eyes away from her, seeing that she was not properly dressed.

"Bilbo," she said making him place his eyes upon her, "do not be so bashful." She sat back in the elaborately designed chair. "Come, sit with me. Say what you have come to say."

Nymeria had never seen him more nervous, mind the time he fainted at the thought of the Dragon Smaug. He shuffled his feet before place one in-front of the other and walking to the chair opposite her, across the small round table. For a while they sat in silence, listening to the songs of the birds. It was a silence that was comfortable, the silence that you could share with a person that you loved and it was just an understanding.

"You have changed my girl." he said while looking at her.

"So have you, my dear Hobbit." she smiled and turned her eyes from the window to Bilbo. All he could do was smile at that.

"I can still remember that first morning I laid eyes upon you. Confused and unsure, and lovely. And when I learned about your tragedy, I could not have any animosity towards you, not that I did before but..." The happiness fell from his face, "I came to apologize for what I said at the council, I should not have embarrassed you in such a way, an old fool I am. Confessing love in the midst of so many." She stood, and glided to Bilbo's side and took his hand.

"You did not embarrass me." she felt bravery swell within her, "Bilbo I loved you... and I do love you." And together they wept for the love that they shared and could not experience. "I was wrong Bilbo, you have not changed."

"Can you see no difference in me." She shook her head, her red tresses swept her shoulders.

"No. There is not a difference. Not in my eyes, you are still the one that I do love." She sighed, "This is quite the sorrowful, what fate has done to us. To unite us only to tear us away, and then to reunite us at a time in which it is too late." Bilbo pulled her handkerchief from his breast pocket, and dabbed her cheeks. "I wonder, if we did marry, what our children would have looked like?" this caused him to laugh, and to think.

"Who knows, Meria? That was a path not offered to us."

"It was offered, that is the worst part of life, that no matter how happily it turns out, life shall always be full of what ifs." That unique silence filled the room and they sat till the sun burned bright in the sky.

* * *

><p>Two days before the Fellowship left Nymeria was given travel clothes and weapons. They were all of Elvish make, lighter than air but very durable and warm. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was set in a way that it could not become and issue. This was the cleanest she would be in a while, she knew how the wild could be, but she was ready for those challenges. She was not weak and going without a bath was the least of the things that she had to worry about.<p>

She looked over her things before packing her bags. Food, sleeping pack, extra clothing, water skins. She then armed herself, as soon as they left the Valley of Imladris, only the Valar knew what the enemy had in store for them.

Arwen Undomiel had gifted her with two daggers that were made by her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen was one of the most generous people that Nymeria had ever met. And she was in love, Nymeria did not have proof of this, but from the way that she looked at Aragorn, and he looked at her, that they were madly in love. Nymeria hopped that they would be able to reunite, at the end of all of this.

A great many gathered to see the Fellowship off. She made her way past all that she had become quite close to in the past two months. Elladan and Elrohir, Glorfindel, Lindir and Arwen were a few that she had cared for. And the Men of Dale, and the Dwarves of Erebor. She decided that these were the people that she would fight for.

"The Ring Bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him," Elrond spoke to the Fellowship, "no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you . Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." He raised his hand as a gesture of farewell. Nymeria looked to Bilbo one last time before facing away.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf stated, Frodo looked nervous and unsure, but he turned and walked through the arches. Moving forward step by step and whispered

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right ?" Hand upon his shoulder Gandalf quietly responded,

"Left."

* * *

><p><strong>Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta<strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter and if you liked it tell me and if there are things that I can improve upon tell me that as well. **

**I hope you have a lovely day today, or tomorrow. Actually just have a lovley life, eat some food, climb trees with Elves. Hell, go kill a few Orcs, anything that gets the heart going is worth doing. **

**-_Katie Lynn_**


	5. First Steps Of A Long Journey

Rivendell was far in the distance when Nymeria looked back to the lovely hidden city. There the memory of all that is good has been preserved. Her hard darkened as she left the great refuge for the weary. It disappeared completely as the sun fell down.

Lord Elrond has asked that the Fellowship travel only after the sun's falling, at least till they were far from Rivendell. The keen eyes of the enemy, would find them if one mistake was made.

The stars were bright, and Gandalf knew how to follow them. Nymeria walked alongside Merry and Pippin, they reminded her of the Dwarvish brothers, Fili and Kili. The sophomoric jokes and tales they told to make her smile, just like Fili and Kili, perhaps she could see them again. That was if this journey was a success and if she did survive.

"My lady," Boromir called to her, "how do you fare, you look distressed." She looked and observed him, grey eyes were in his noble face, framed by dark hair that hung about his shoulders. The garments he wore were of great value, on belt a silver tipped horn hung. He seemed proud to her, mainly because he had not talked to her, not until now.

"I am quite alright." She pulled the strings of her pack tighter as she replied. Boromir grabbed the straps of the bag.

"Let me."

"You are quite kind, but this is unnecessary." She placed her hand on his and eased it away, he bowed his head slightly.

"If you do tire of the weight, my lady, then do call. The weight would not be a burden." He began to quicken his pace.

"My Lord Boromir," he faced her once more, eyes meeting hers, "I would appreciate it greatly if you called me by my name. All of the others do."

"As you wish my" he stopped himself, "Nymeria."

* * *

><p>For days the company had traveled by night and rested by day. Always keeping an eye open for servants of darkness. Gandalf and Aragorn were often talking of the paths that they might take. Gimli had bonded with Nymeria, and told her all the things that her old friends did not have time to speak of.<p>

She knew that Kili and Tauriel had married and had children, but she did not have the gall to ask what they looked like. In Gimli's eyes they were looked like dwarves, but with the glow that elves had upon them, they lived in Dale. The marriage between Kili and Tauriel had not bound the people. Tauriel, after all, was just a commoner and the union was frowned upon by many.

Legolas grew cold at the mention of Tauriel. Nymeria knew that he had cared for her; the hurt that it caused him that she had chosen another, Nymeria could not know. Every person suffers in a unique way, but Nymeria wishes that she could help, but she knew that topic was not one for discussion. So she stayed her voice.

"Miss, here is your dinner."

"Thank you Mr. Gamgee."

"Please, Miss, call me Sam."

"Only if you do not call me Miss." She smirked as she bit into the food that was exquisitely prepared. She praised Sam for the excellence of the food, complements were met with bashful denial. Nymeria had scarfed down her food then decided to rest her eyes for a while.

The clink of metal blades drew away the tiredness from her body. She joined Aragorn in sitting atop a rock watching Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took spar with Boromir.

"Good, very good." Boromir praised

"Move your feet" advised Aragorn

"You look good Pippin." Teased Merry and Pippin looked to him and thanked him, as he came to join the practice. Sam and Frodo grinned. She could hear the serious talks between Gimli and Gandalf who sat close to them as Legolas kept watch. Moved her hearing to that conversation.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round." Gimli's Dwarvish accent permeating the air, "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Her ears perked at the name that was Balin and an excited heart longed to see that old friend.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Pippin's cry of pain brought her back to the sparing in front of her. Boromir had cut Pippin's hand, and now his small sword was upon the ground. Boromir, sorry for his slip, stepped forward out of concern.

"Sorry!" He spoke as he tried to look at Pippins hand. Pippin kicked the leg that Boromir had set for on,

"Get him!" Merry threw himself at Boromir the two Hobbits brought him down to the ground, laughter rose up from deep within Nymeria, Aragorn join her with amusement. Pippin in a battle cry like voice called

"For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down Merry!" Boromir was now laughing, and Nymeria had tears in her eyes when Aragorn stood to free Boromir from the Hobbits.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Merry and Pippin seemed to think otherwise and grabbed Aragorn's legs making him fall backwards onto the ground. Nymeria could hear the OOMPH! sound that he made as he hit the hard surface. Nymeria could feel her cheeks burn hot, and her abdomen become sore as her laughter grew harder.

"Excellent teamwork gentlemen!" Nymeria complemented they stood and bowed to the laughing woman. Sam smiled slightly at the tom-foolery, paused and looked up, noticing a quick moving dark wisp called attention to it

"What is that?" he pointed to it, and Gimli was quick to dismiss it.

"Nothing, its just a wisp of cloud." Boromir looked up.

"Its moving fast... against the wind." Boromir observed.

Legolas looked up and told of what it was, "Crebain! From Dudlan!"

"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted grabbing his sword, Nymeria jumped from the high rock

"HURRY!" Boromir rushed them, he took Nymeria by the hand and guided her to a crevasse below the rocks. The fires were put out, and the others dashed to hide from the black crowes that soon swarmed their campsite.

Boromir still held Nymeria's hand in his, she tightened her grasp on his fingers. All he could do to comfort her fears was to tighten his grip and run his thumb over the back of her hand. The black crowes screams lasted for but a few seconds, and in an instant the chaos turned to tranquility.

Nymeria's heart settled and her grip slacked. Boromir let her hand fall from his and emerged from his hiding place offering his hand to her, just to feel that soft touch. But his hand went unnoticed as she pushed herself from the narrow rocky crevasse. In his embarrassment he quickly withdrew his hand. The Fellowship had all emerged. Gandalf announced bitterly,

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Frodo's brow furrowed, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." The Fellowship looked to the mountains that rested East of them. Snow covered the tops of the mighty mountains, and the Fellowship grew cold thinking of the ice that waited for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oio naa elealla alasse'<strong>

**I hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter, and if you could leave me reviews it would be excellent. **

_**-Katie Lynn**_


	6. Up Upon The Mountain

The Pass of Caradhras, that allowed travelers to pass between the tallest peaks of the Misty Mountains, was now the Fellowship's destination. Gandalf chose to let the group rest before climbing the path. A fire was not lit lit for fear of the enemy's eyes seeing. All had already felt the weight of the journey upon them.

Frodo had felt the weight more so than any other, Nymeria understood his pain and sat close to him, speaking kind and hopeful words. After Samwise served a cold meal, due to the lack of fire, Nymeria grew tired and realized just how foot sore that she was. She set up her bed roll,

"Going to bed early Nymeria?" Aragorn questioned

"Aye, I had not realized how tired I was till off my feet." she took off her sturdy boots and laid on the bedroll. She pulled the fur lined blanket over her, hiding herself from the cold. The howls of the wind were forced into sweet songs by her mind so that she might rest, and when sleep concurred her only visions of a strange darkness.

* * *

><p>"She is a strange one is she not." Boromir spoke of Nymeria. "It is not common to find such a fierce woman, whose will is her own."<p>

"That is true," Gimli engaged the conversation, "but that tales of her, tell that she was not always such."

"Bilbo told us only that it was a sad story, and nothing more." Frodo spoke.

"It was a sad story, a family slaughter before her eyes, the butcher held her in their grasp so that they could rightfully claim power. Only through the marriage of the only daughter could the butcher claim her father's kingdom. Alas, she was not of a marital age, and he had to wait long years before he was crowned. He locked her away from the sight of others, and he was cruel. I wish to spare you the details of his cruelty to her. In solitary she grew lovely; when the days of the wedding approached she prayed for mercy." Gimli lit his pipe, causing suspense. All but Gandalf were hooked upon each word, "Imagine her surprise when she landed in these lands, a thousand worlds away from hers, being swept off on a journey with one Hobbit, one Wizard, and thirteen Dwarves."

All eyes turned to Nymeria, she shivered ever so slightly in the cool wind, like a father would Aragorn placed his unused blanket over her and smoothed it over her shoulders. This light touch stirred her to wake, and saw every person looking upon her with soft eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me." her soft brow furrowed before giving way to wide green eyes, "I was not talking in my sleep was I?" Merry and Pippin burst with laughter. The sadness of the moment was taken away on the wind, and the hearts of all the Fellowship were lightened. Nymeria was quite confused but began to giggle along, "What did I do?" Merry was on his side, and Pippin was holding his gut as if were about to spill out. Even Bill the pony whined and nicked at her.

Soon the laughter cooled, their cheeks were hot and flushed red now. Their abdomens aching from the laughter. Aragorn patted her on the back before standing to go take watch. The dawn was fast approaching, and soon this moment of rest would be over

* * *

><p>The climb began, thick snow had already begun to fall and the sun was shielded by a grey sky. Frodo was weary, you could see it in the way that he walked. Nymeria was also tired, she missed the days in which her starlight was branding within her being and she never grew weary. Now she kept thinking to herself,<p>

'One more step. One more step. For it you stop your feet they will never move again.'

Frodo slipped in the snow and stumbled, he fell and rolled back down the slopes.

"Frodo!" exclaimed Aragorn, he reached out and caught the Ring Bearer. The blue eyed Frodo swept the snow off of his clothing, he reached to the Ring that was supposed to be around his neck, only, it had fallen off of him. He was panic stricken gazing around, looking to the white powder for the Ring. Boromir searched as well and saw the Ring and its chain. He picked it up and looked at it with stars in his eyes. All turned to him in concern.

Aragorn was the one to break all tension and say "Boromir."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing; such a little thing."

"Boromir." Aragorn said more harshly and urgently than before. Boromir was halted and looked to Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir look shocked at his actions and marched over to Frodo and held out the Ring by its chain.

"As you wish." Boromir said as he held the Ring out; Frodo with worry, snatched it back and placed it around his neck. Running his hand over Frodo's dark curly hair playfully Boromir grinned, and then moved on.

Nymeria watched Aragorn move his hand from his sword, and his eyes locked on to hers. But she did understand the Ring had wrapped its temptation about Boromir; if the death of Boromir that is the price for the success of this journey.

* * *

><p>The snow had grown deeper and deeper, over the days and nights that the Fellowship climbed the mountain. Legolas could easily walk without complaint, but the more heavy footed members had issue with the chest high snow. The Hobbits had it worst of all. The wind whipped the snow, causing it to be the equal of razors. Nymeria looked up and as the flying ice hit her she was assured that it had cut her.<p>

Boromir and Aragorn had picked up the Hobbits as they struggled through the snow. Legolas moved past them and looked concerned

A quiet whisper could be heard,

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas called out above the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed. The mountain shook,

'He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn panic stricken called out Gandalf quickly yell

"No!" he stepped forward,_"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_ A whispered upon the howling wind answered Gandalf.

**BOOM**!

A bolt of lightning struck above them, hitting the top of the mountain. Snow slipped from the mountain and rained down upon the Fellowship, they were buried in cold snow.

Nymeria clawed her way to the top, when she emerged she began to dig for the others, she pulled Pippin out. His cheeks were a fiery red, if the Hobbits were not relieved of this cold they would fall.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled to Gandalf

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn reasoned. Nymeria pulled Pippin closer to her, as to warm relieve him of some of his cold. He, thought thinking it inappropriate to be so intimately close to a woman, snuggled in closer. She rubbed his back and arms to bring warmth to his limbs.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria" suggested Gimli. Gandalf was silent for a moment, but the wind was not

Gandalf pauses thinking

"Let the Ring Bearer decide." Gandalf said just above the wind. All looked to Frodo

"We cannot stay here!This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir persuaded, Pippin shuddered in Nymeria's arms.

"Frodo ?" Gandalf questioned.

"We will go through the Mines." Frodo answered with hesitation, the wind howled

"So be it." Gandalf turned, and so begins the long climb down.


	7. Down The Mountain

**Cormamin lindua ele lle,**

**I hope that you have all enjoyed this story, it would help me greatly if you let me reviews letting me know if you have any issues with my writing. I also put my E-mail and Tumblr on my profile, if you wish to contact me that way. I will also include links to the songs that are in the story and are also in the book. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope you all are having a lovely day, and _may the fandoms be with you._ **

* * *

><p>The journey down was easier than the way up, but it did not make Nymeria's feet ache any less. She was on the verge of just laying down, telling the others to leave her, and letting the snow bury her. She knew feeling pity for herself was not going to ease her suffering, counting the footsteps she took occupied her thoughts.<p>

_'312;313;314...'_ she counted in her head. Legolas could feel her distress and began to walk alongside her. He told her tales from long ago, and sang her sweet songs. Gimli had taken notice of this and walked opposite of him. She wished that they could accept each other, their hatred was foolish.

"Have you ever heard the song The Fall Of Gil-galad, Nymeria?" Legolas inquired, Nymeria brushed away a strand of hair out of her eyes and shook her head.

"No, but I would like to." He smiled to her and sang for her the song,

_Gil-galad was an Elven-king._

_Of him the harpers sadly sing;_

_the last whose realm was fair and free_

_between the Mountains and the Sea._

_His sword was long, his lance was keen._

_His shining helm afar was seen;_

_the countless stars of heaven's field_

_were mirrored in his silver shield._

_But long ago he rode away,_

_and where he dwelleth none can say;_

_for into darkness fell his star_

_in Mordor where the shadows are._

The lovely melody of the song sank deep into the heart of Nymeria, and she looked out into the lands beneath her with a smile upon her rose lips.

"Your voice is lovely, Legolas" Nymeria beamed. Gandalf halted and took in the sights. They were in a small tree grove at the moment. He smiled and thanked her.

"We rest here tonight." Called out to the Fellowship.

The Hobbits all seemed happy about that, Frodo moved to a rock and slouched down. Nymeria placed her belongings down then laid on top of a smooth stone and looked up to the grey sky.

"I do wish that the clouds would part to show the lights of the sky, whether sun or stars."

"I agree with that." Boromir stood over her, smiling down. He fell down onto his knee to talk to her more comfortably. "How do you do at this time, Nymeria"

"As well as one could be, given the situation."

"You are doing better than I suspected. I am sorry that I did doubt you, it is just that it is uncommon for a woman, of any class, to journey with men. Also, a woman who can fight..." He smiled and rubbed his beard, looking at the beauty whose hair was splayed beneath her, "It is uncommon."

"Yes it is, but I am assured that many women take interest in such things, just that they are shamed by those telling them that girls cannot or that girls should not. If people stopped telling girls that they can't, just imagine all of the great things that could have been if girls had not been deterred. Scholars and warriors."

"But then what would happen to the men? And to the children?"

"Women are not merely here for the pleasure of men. And if men can be warriors, travelers, scholars while they have children, why can't women? If you say that it is their duty to raise the children, then you are false. For the child is the duty of both mother and father." He was impressed and could not argue.

"You are an amazing creature. Very bold." He stood not breaking his blue eyed gaze from her green eyes, "I hope that you are not right, just to think of all that lost potential, it seems unfair to all." With that he turned away leaving her to sky gaze.

As she looked she thought of her old adventures, and of Bilbo. But she knew that love to be as dead as Smaug the Great.

* * *

><p>Boromir sat alone, the thoughts of the Ring consuming him. He believed that it was the only way to save his people. This was the weapon of the enemy, this was the only chance that his people might have. If only the others could understand, if only. Long he had seen his people suffer, bleed, and mourn only to bleed again.<p>

A sterling silver voice brought him from dark thoughts,

"Hello there." Nymeria sang. He looked to her, her red hair had been let down and her eyes, oh her eyes. They were the deep green of the forest before rain fell. In the deeper parts of his heart a fierce affection had begun to sprout. It was strange to feel such things, he was no stranger to the feel of a woman, but to have such care for one was...unique for him. His temperament was similar to King Eärnur of old, he had no desire to take a wife and was more interested in the ways of war. This girl, no, this woman had changed his desires.

"You have been sitting all alone for a long while. Boromir," She touched his muscled arm gently, "are you alright?"

"I am well, my Lady." he took her hand, "My lands that I worry. I fear the worst."

"What is it like, your city. You talk very fondly of it, yet I do not know much of it." The corners of his mouth rose and his eyes shone. He began to tell her stories of The White City, how it looked in the different seasons. Of its many heroes she did imbibe, till her thirst of such stories was quenched. Then he told her of his brother, Faramir, he was more a scholar than a warrior. Their difference in personality did not lesson the love between the brothers.

As Boromir spoke the tales, Nymeria thought of the brothers that she had lost, and if they did now wait for her in death. She also thought of her old friends, the members of the Company, she had heard stories of them. They seemed to be happy but she wanted to see them and embrace them. She had seen three of the 12 remaining dwarves, and knew that her heart would not settle till she saw their faces and knew.

Where the Fellowship was headed, Moria, Balin was said to be there. There had been no word from him and the thought that some unspoken fate had befallen them worried her. Along with Ori and Oin had gone on the expedition, along with Balin, to reclaim Moria. Three of her friends had vanished without word. She did not wish to think of it any longer and pardoned herself to Boromir and laid down her head.

She could now feel what had changed in the world. A bitterness had begun to seep into to ground and poison the air. Darkness was about them, and she knew that soon the viper would come to bite.

* * *

><p>A howling wind brought Nymeria from her deep sleep. When she rose she looked to the Fellowship, Merry and Pippin slept near her and Aragorn had a look of worry on his face. He was listening intently to the screaming wind. Like wolves in the night it was. She began to listen closely and soon she knew that it was no wind calling out. It was a chorus of wolves,<p>

"Aragorn, that is no wind. Is it?"

"No, it is not." glowing eyes appeared in the darkness. Nymeria reached to Merry and Pippin and shook their shoulders. When they woke she quieted them, pointing to the eyes. Slowly they backed up, waking the rest of the Fellowship, soon they were all back to back with weapons drawn. Nymeria had pushed Merry and Pippin behind her they made no objection, having not found their bravery yet.

A sudden spark had lit a fire to the tree grove, Gandalf had cast it. They could now see great wolves closing in from all sides. One leaped forward only to be shot down by Legolas. The pack grew silent, only to move closer. A leader of the pack thought Nymeria weak and lunged at her only to be slashed and killed. The trees were now a blaze and they could see that they came in large numbers. They fought off the leaders of the pack, and the lesser dogs fled from the fiery grove.

Even after the cowardly wolves had fled no one slept, fear had crept back into their hearts. The sun came from the East, and they looked for the dead bodies of the wolves. They could find no corpses. There was evidence of their struggle still, the trees burned down to the root, Legolas's arrows strewn about and unbroken. Except for one arrow that had caught ablaze and now only the arrow head remained.

"This is what I did fear." murmured Gandalf, "These were no ordinary wolves." He spoke louder, "Come we must make to Moria before nightfall." They scrambled to pack their things, Bill the pony was still frazzled from the wolves and anxious to leave the burned grove. Sam was restraining him from taking off, stroking his nose and saying sweet things to him. It was amazing the bond between those two.

Bill had been acquired in Bree, a sad mistreated creature half starved, they bought him for 20 silver pennies. Sam as a parting gift had thrown an apple at Bill Ferny, Bill's previous owner. In Rivendell the pony grew strong and smart, Sam had insisted on taking him saying,

'_That animal can nearly talk, and would talk if he stayed here much longer. He gave me a look as plain as Mr. Pippin could speak it: if you don't let me go with you, Sam, I'll follow on my own.'_ Sam had a pure heart, people such as him made this quest worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,<strong>

**I have included the wolf scene from the book. I am kinda hoping that this prompts people to read the books. **

**As I said before my E-mail and Tumblr are on my profile, as well as the song that Legolas sang to Nymeria.**


	8. The Road To Moria

The noon sun had risen and the land had turned to a barren red waste land. Gandalf had led them this way in hopes of finding the Sirannon stream, the road to Moria was by this stream. Where ever Nymeria looked she could not see any water, the land was as dry as dry could be. No living creatures could be found either, not even in the sky.

Gimli had been eager to get to Moria and see his people and had pressed further ahead than all of them. He had disappeared almost completely, leaving only a silhouette on the horizon. When they got closer to him they saw that he was pointing to the right. The Fellowship picked up their feet and reached him quickly. In front of their feet a channel, where a meager amount of water flowed over the red and brown stones. By the small stream there was a worn path, it was an ancient and had not been tended to judging from the brokenness of it.

"Here the Gate-stream is at last. I do wonder what has happened to the water. It used to be quicker and louder and so much more." Gandalf pondered, "Come now! we must hurry. The Sun's light will be gone before we know it."

* * *

><p>Nymeria had taken to walking with Gandalf on the long distorted pathway. Frodo had soon joined them, and Nymeria a swift eye upon him. She cared for him and wished to keep him safe from the dangers that awaited them in hidden places. The road was so decayed the it would crumble beneath one's foot, if one was not careful to mind where they put their foot.<p>

The mountains were growing larger and larger, soon they would be there. It was a relief to all of them, Nymeria's heart was bright at the prospect of seeing old friends. But deep within her she felt that there was something strange about all of this, she knew that for five years there was noting but silence from Moria.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship came to a blunt bend in the road, it made their feet face southwards. In front of them was a low cliff with a rough top, a dribble of water spilled over the edge of it.<p>

"This place is changed, but it cannot be mistaken for any other place, for that there," Gandalf pointed to the low jagged cliff, "is the remains of the Stair Falls. Somewhere about here there should be a flight of stairs that had long ago been carved into the stone." Those steps were found without difficulty, Gimli jump ahead and began to climb followed in suit by Gandalf, Frodo and Nymeria.

At the top of those stairs the reason for the drying of the Gate-stream was shown. The Sirannon stream had been broken, lying before the smooth mountain wall was a vile lake. A stench came from it that sickened Nymeria. The the sun was falling into the West, and beyond the sat vast cliffs, that were perfectly smooth. Gandalf pointed to those cliffs,

"There lie the Walls of Moria, there the Gates of Moria once stood. The way is blocked and I would not wish to go across this fowl water. We shall have to find a way around the Northern edge." Legolas's sharp eyes saw that at the northernmost corner of the lake was a narrow creek. It was a sickly green color, and was just ankle deep. One by one they carefully crossed the sickening slimy green water.

Gandalf took them to an Elvish road that led from Hollin to Moria. Along the path she was in her own world, Gandalf called over Frodo,

"Frodo, com and help and old man," Frodo rushed over and Gandalf put around Frodo and continued walking. Could only hear mummers of their talks but understood the main point of it. Gandalf was worried about Frodo, the power of the Ring had been growing. Frodo had to be as careful as he could be and that he could trust no one.

* * *

><p>The had set when they had reached the end of the road, and were now almost to the Doors of Moria, the opposite side of the vile lake. Nymeria sat as far away from the lake as she could. Her whole body sighed as she was able to rest for this moment. She saw Gandalf go to Sam who was stroking Bill's mane, she could not hear the conversation, but she knew it was about Bill. It would be cruel to take an animal underground, from Sam's eyes tears flowed.<p>

"Where is the door?" Merry asked

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli tapped the walls with is axe. Gandalf agitated from the long days travel bit at the dwarf

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Legolas almost laughted at this

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" Gimli sneered at the Elf. Gandalf smoothed his hands over the rock wall, feeling the patterns of the stone

"Ah... now let me see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight." Gandalf looked up to the sky as the clouds parted and the door was reveled. Glowing lines showed the great doors, all looked in awe upon them, "It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter"

"What do you suppose that means ?" Merry inquired.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf answered Merry. He then turned back and placed his staff against the door. Nymeria pushed herself to her feet and stood beside Legolas. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" called out, nothing happened. He cleared his throat and tried agian with different words, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." and still nothing. Gimli grunted in frustration, Pippin leaned to Legolas

"Nothing's happening." Gandalf pushed upon the door

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." he was baffled.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin questioned, in an angry frustration yelled

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Pippin stepped back and collided with Nymeria, she bent her knees

"He does not mean it. This day has been long and has taken a toll on all of us."

* * *

><p>They had sat around the walls waiting for Gandalf to discover the words. Nymeria had once again moved herself as far from the lake as she could. Boromir had taken place beside her, he had grown ever more attached to her and Nymeria did not know how to handle such attention.<p>

Sam and Aragorn had begun to unload Bill.

"The Mines are no place for a pony even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn tried to comfort Sam.

"BuBye Bill." Sam kissed the pony's snout. Aragorn gave the pony a push

"Go on, go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home." Sam looked on as he ran full of worry.

Splash! Clunk!

Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the foul body of water. Pippin raised his hand to throw again but Aragorn stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water." He looked out over the lake with worry.

"Oh it's useless." Gandalf fumed and then threw his staff down. Nymeria could not pay attention to that, her focus was on the positioned water, ripples, not from the stones thrown, had appeared. Aragorn had noticed, and Boromir left her side to go to Aragorn's.

Aragorn is watching the water as ripples start to appear. Boromir walks up behind him and looks concerned. Nymeria stood knowing that something fowl dwelt in those waters. Nymeria did not notice Frodo, who was now looking at the gate's writing, when she moved to Aragorn's side.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo stated as the ripples tuned into waves, Pippin skedaddled behind Nymeria."Speak friend... and enter." murmured as suspicious eyes focused on the water,"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo pressed as the waves of the water hit the shore. Nymeria guided Pippin away from the shore as Gandalf replied to Frodo

"Mel..lon."

CRACK!

Nymeria turned as did Pippin, the Gates of Moria were opened. Gandalf chuckled deeply and gestured for them to follow as he placed a crystal on top of his staff. Nymeria, looked back the waters as she nudged Pippin forward gently, Aragorn mimicked her actions and with swift feet followed the Fellowship into Moria.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli boasted to Legolas. Gandalf caused a light to form in the crystal that was on his staff. "This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" the light reached the floor of Moria, and Gimli did not pay attention still boasting to Legolas. In the wake of the door were dozens of corpses. "A MINE!" Gimli laughed. Boromir looked about him,

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." He moved himself closer to Nymeria, feeling a need to protect her. Arrows protruded from all of the bodies.

"Nooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" Gimli screamed running to a corpse, Legolas pulled one of the arrows from a body and looked upon it with distaste.

"Goblins!" he threw the arrow down, all pulled their weapons.  
>Aragorn and Boromir draw their swords and Legolas loads his bow with an arrow<p>

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir spoke as he pulled Nymeria behind him, she narrowed her eyes at him. The hobbits grouped together backing out of the mines, "Now get out of here! Get out!"

SMACK! THUD!

Nymeria spun around hearing the curious sounds, Frodo had fallen and was being pulled out of the cave, around his ankle was a slimy tentacle. Merry and Pippin called out to him.

"Strider!" Sam called out to Aragorn as he slashed at the tentacle, "Get off of him!" Nymeria and all of the Hobbits pulled Frodo back

"Aragorn!" Merry cried out as the tentacle submerged beneath the water. In a second dozens of tentacles bust through the water and slammed the ones pulling Frodo away. One took Frodo and held him high in the air .

"Frodo!" Nymeria and Merry called out, Nymeria hacked at the tentacles reaching for the others. Legolas fired an arrow at the tentacle that gripped Frodo, but it did not falter

"Strider!" Frodo screamed in fear. Aragorn and Boromir charged at the tentacles dismembering them, only to have more appear. A body in the water came forth, the creature had a large mouth that opened to show great teeth. It meant to eat Frodo. Nymeria pulled along the resisting Hobbits into the mines. Boromir hacked at a tentacle, and Aragorn focused on the slimy limb that possessed Frodo. It released Frodo, he fell but Boromir caught him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf commanded

"Legolas!" Boromir called out as he carried Frodo, he then looked to Nymeria who was ushering the Hobbits through the entrance of Moria. Soon all the Fellowship was within the Mines. The creature was crawling out of the water gripping the stone putting a great stress on the stone. Nymeria saw the walls fumble, and that Merry was too close. She grabbed him and pulled him close to her and move safely away. The Gates of Moria crumbled, trapping them within Moria.

Gandalf once again brought light to the Fellowship, by means of the stone a-top his staff,

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf made the first steps as he spoke,"Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Nymeria loosened her hold on Merry, but he did seem reluctant to move away.

"Come along, Merry. I am sure that there is nothing to fear." Nymeria spoke to not only encourage Merry, but to rid the fear from her own mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Voronwerea,<strong>

**In this chapter I borrowed heavily from the book and do hope that you enjoy it. **

**Please send me reviews, and if you wish to contact me in through other means my E-mail and Tumblr information is located on my profile page.**

_**-Katie Lynn**_


	9. Day One Of Darkness

The first day of the four day journey had begun. Nymeria was scared of the things that did possibly did linger. Boromir had stayed so close to her, it made her feel safe, it made her feel concerned. The signs of his feelings were apparent to her, long had the days passed when she was oblivious to such things. Still she did not know how to respond to these things, she had loved Bilbo and still did, but Boromir was a stark contrast to Bilbo.

Bilbo was a Hobbit to start off with. He was no warrior, but he was kind and clever and bold. Boromir was of the race of man, he was a warrior with strength coiled within his body. Perhaps what they did have in common was their boldness and their bravery.

Maybe she could love him...

* * *

><p>The Fellowship followed Gandalf and Gimli, guided by the faint light radiating from Gandalf's staff. Their path led to a great staircase, it was sturdy and undamaged. Nymeria once again distracted herself by counting her foot steps<p>

_'198;199;200.'_

After the two hundredth step the stairs ended. Nymeria almost did not notice, she kept counting her steps, Gandalf announced that this is where they would stop for a while. All were overjoyed at this, and sat on the upper steps of the stairs. They kept close together as Sam made dinner. Gimli stood furthest away looking out into the darkness, trying to see what was ahead.

Boromir and Legolas sat themselves on either side of Nymeria. Legolas was more unsettled than the rest, Elves did not like being in places like this. So closed in, void of light and life. She could not blame him, she longed for the sight of the sun and stars.

"Nym," Pippin called her by the nickname he had given her, "do you know of any songs?" She smiled at him.

"I know many. When I was younger my mother pressed me to learn as many songs as I was capable of. Would you like to hear one?" Pippin and Merry nodded. Nymeria thought of a song her mother used to sing to her, Ar Éirinn Ní Neosfainn Cé Hí, was the name of it. The words were in the tongue of her mother's, she parted her lips and opened her throat to sing the sweet melody,

_Aréir is mé ag téarnamh um neoin_

_ar an taobh thall den teora ina mbím_

_do thaobhnaigh an spéirbhean i m' chomhair_

_d'fhag taomanach breoite lag sinn._

_do ghéilleas dá méin is dá cló_

_dá bréithre 's dá beol tana binn._

_Do léimeas fá dhéin dul 'na comhair_

_is ar Éirinn ní neosfainn cé hí._

_Dá ngéillfeadh an spéirbhean do m' ghlór_

_agus ráite mo bheoil a bheith fíor_

_go deimhin duit, go ndéanfainn do ghnó,_

_do léirchur i gcóir is i gcríoch._

_Do léifinn go léir stair do m' stór_

_is bna mhéin liom í a phógadh ó m' chroí_

_do bhéarfainn an chraobh di gan ghó,_

_is ar Éirinn ní neosfainn cé hí._

_Tá spéirbhruinneall mhaorga dheas óg_

_Ar an taobh eile den teora ina mbím,_

_Tá féile agus daonnacht ina snó_

_Is deise agus meon ins an mhnaoi_

_Tá folt aici ar lasadh mar ór_

_Go cócanach ómarach buí,_

_Tá lasadh ina leacain mar rós_

_S ar Éirinn ní neosfainn cé hí._

Merry and Pippin had begun to yawn halfway through the song, by the end of it they were sound asleep, resting their heads on the shoulder of the other.

"You have the sweet voice of a dove, sweet Nymeria." Legolas complemented.

"So sweet that it could put the fears of our dear Merry and Pippin at ease, making them fall into a sweet sleep." Aragorn commented, while looking at the two sleeping Hobbits. Nymeria knew that she would not be blessed with sleep, she feared the that the worst had befallen her old friends. There was still hope that they lived, perhaps they were deep within the mine, safe and sound.

Boromir shifted closer to Nymeria, not without drawing the attention of Aragorn who looked at him with questioning eyes. Nymeria was not the only one who had seen the way in which Boromir had treated her. He lingered in her wake, his gaze was often upon her, all of the Fellowship had seen it. None had intervened because they believed that Nymeria would be able to confront him, should she take offence to his advances. Aragorn, though, had begun to look at Nymeria as a sister and daughter and he wished to protect her honor. Aragorn's grey eyes clashed with Boromir's grey eyes, and Boromir slid back away to his previous place then gave an apologetic look.

Aragorn knew that Nymeria could stand for herself, but she did have a gentle heart and would spare Boromir of heartbreak if she could. Her honor was also at stake, with no father to guide her she could easily lose it. He was going to try his hardest to not let her know his thoughts, the kindest people could posses the harshest rage. If she found out that he was trying to defend her honor, she might just fly into a rage thinking that she could not take care of herself. She might even attack him, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is ready." Sam spoke, it was a cold dinner, but a meal none the less. Nymeria had barely eaten all of that day, but still could not stomach much more than a bite or two. The Hobbits had devoured their food quickly, she forced herself to eat half of her share of food before offering it to Merry.<p>

"Are you sure Nym, you have barely touched it."

"Yes Merry, something in this darkness has stolen my appetite from me. I would be a wastrel if I did not offer this food to someone else." He smiled to her and took the food, he did not touch it till she had walked to Gimli's side.

There she did look into the darkness with Gimli, he was worried as well. If Goblins had attacked Moria, the were so few Dwarves that it would have been hard to defend, yet the cleverness of Dwarves could surprise them yet.

"Do you think..." Gimli trailed off, but the question did not have to be finished for Nymeria did know what he was asking.

"I have never underestimated the cleverness of dwarves, there is still hope that their hearts still beat." she tried to comfort Gimli. The words were empty, and the hope was just barely there.

She rested her hand upon the Dwarf's shoulder and looked out into the darkness. There would be no rest for them, not here, not now.

* * *

><p><strong>Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha,<strong>

**I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and as always please send me reviews, and my E-mail and Tumblr addresses are in my profile. **

**The song that Nymeria sang in this chapter is a real Celtic song and I will include it in my profile. **

_**-Katie Lynn**_


	10. Day Two Of Darkness

Nymeria tiredly trudged along behind Pippin as the Fellowship moved through massive caverns and tapering bridges.

"Where are all of the jewels," Merry questioned,"and the gold and silver." Gandalf pointed to the streaks of silvery white embedded in the stone walls of the mine

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril, Mr. Peregrin Took." They came to a narrow path that jutted out over a great cavern. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf recalled:

"Aye," Gimli concurred with Gandalf, "that was a kingly gift."

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire!" Nymeria saw Frodo shift at this his hand upon his breast, so that is where the Mithril shirt went Nymeria realized. She did smile at this, Bilbo did cared for him greatly. The narrow path had turned into steep steps, none the less narrow. Aragorn the tallest of them all had trouble scaling those stairs. Pippin's footing failed him for a moment and he almost went over the edge of the steps.

"Pippin!" Merry called out to his friend, Nymeria was close to him and hooked her hands over his shoulders and pulled him far back, away from the edge of the stairs.

"Thank you, Nym." He gasped, heart still racing, as one's heart would be after and experience where they almost died.

"Your welcome, mind your footing. These steps are treacherous, Pippin." She urged him on keeping close eye upon both him and Merry. They reminded her of Fili and Kili, and both of them had died and she did bring them back. If the same happened the Merry or Pippin she had no life to give to resurrect them, so a keen eye kept on them was a precaution she made careful notice to take.

The stairs led to a crossroads of sorts, three doorways stood before them. Nymeria tunes her eyes upon Gandalf, his face had nothing but confusion painted upon it.

"I've no memory of this place..." he murmured

* * *

><p>They all came to a rest before these three doors, a little rest in any other place might be welcome, but in this place of inky darkness was less welcome. Nymeria if she knew the way would run to it, she would run for days without food or water if the way took her out of this place.<p>

Boromir had kept his distance, he did not wish others to think that he was a threat to her honor. It was offensive to him, the possibility that he was a threat to her, he was no craven, never would he dream of doing such a thing to her. He looked to her, she had laid out her sleeping role and tried to sleep; he could see that she had found it when the movement of her rib cage slowed.

"You care for her, do you not?" Legolas had crept to his side with no sound, he made Boromir jump and reach for his sword before realizing the voice was not that of a foe.

"You startled me, friend." Boromir settled himself, moving his hand away from his sword, "You should not do such things in this dark." Legolas glided down to the ground to sit beside him.

"I do believe that she cares for you as well. She would have voiced her disinterest long ago if she did not."

"I have not a faintest idea of what you speak of." Boromir lied through his teeth, "Nymeria is no more than a friend, and I am sure that she see me in the same way." Legolas gave him an almost smug look

"I am sure you do know what I speak of. I am no fool, so do not take me for one. Your love for her is plain to see." Their eyes looked to her sleeping body, Legolas's voice turned dark as the mines of Moria, "Let me warn you, Boromir Son of Denethor, if she does love you as I suspect and you hurt her in any manner, worlds of pain. Nymeria is as dear to me as forest of my birth, she is my sister in almost every way but blood." With his Elven grace, Legolas moved swiftly away to the far side of the room. Boromir than thought,

_'Who in this world does not love this great Lady?'_

* * *

><p>Nymeria had fallen asleep, but when she woke her body was still sore and her mind still ached. Her eyes were dry and her head ached, all she truthfully did want was a warm bath and a hot meal served with cool wine. It was not only her that felt this way, all of the Fellowship had this carved onto their faces.<p>

Frodo stood on the outskirts of the group, his bright blue eyes were cast down at his feet. She packed her things, so that if they had to leave she could quickly grab her things, and moved over to Frodo. He welcomed her with a small smile, she then began to ask of the distant relations that Bilbo had once told her of.

The Sackville Baggins were still as they had been sixty years ago. They were still scheming to get ownership of Bag End. Otho Sackville Baggins had died just before Frodo had left the Shire; that had not deterred his wife Lobelia from her obnoxious attempts to gain possession of Bag End. The casual talk settled them both, it made the darkness seem a little lighter.

* * *

><p>"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry with concern.<p>

"No." Merry replied in an agitated tone.

"I think we are."

At this Sam turned, and in agitation fumed, "Shh! Gandalf's thinking." For thirty seconds the stone room was silent till Pippin spoke again,

"Merry."

"What!" Merry snapped

"I'm hungry." Nymeria, gave a half hearted laugh still sitting by Frodo. The Hobbit had turned around and looked down the steep stairs that lay behind them. Something moved in the darkness, creeping up the stairs was a strange creature. Nymeria could not get a good view of it, all she saw was a sickly thin body, and two lantern like eyes. Frodo grasped her forearm moving them both away from the stairs. He ran to Gandalf to tell him of what they did see slithering in the darkness; Nymeria took her place just close enough to hear Gandalf and Frodo talk.

"There's something down there."

"It's Gollum." explained Gandalf

"Gollum!" So that was the creature that Bilbo had encountered in the Goblin Tunnels, Nymeria was almost tempted to go and take a second look at the creature.

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf announced, so that was what crept in the dark that made Nymeria's heart uneasy.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" Frodo was stunned

"Escaped?" Gandalf paused and turned to Gandalf, "Or was set loose and now the Ring has drawn him here. He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story." Gandalf shifted, "Yes, Smeagol, he was once called, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad." Nymeria felt for the creature, Gollum, how fated had cursed him.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo spoke in an almost venomous way, it shocked Nymeria; how so very out of character for the sweet tempered Frodo.

"Pity?" the wise wizard questioned, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand." and then he spoke the greatest wisdom that Nymeria had ever heard, "Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill... before this is over. The pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo whispered so sadly that Nymeria wished to comfort him, to hold him and let him know that everything shall be fine. Gandalf was the one to comfort him,

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought." All was silent for a moment, "Oh! Its that way." Gandalf stood, illuminated staff in hand and moved to the door on the furthest left.

"He's remembered." Merry excitedly jumped up, everyone quickly grabbed their weapons and packs.

"No," Gandalf answered Merry,"but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." They walked behind Gandalf one by one. The winding passage went on for no more than ten minutes, when it came to an an the Company found themselves in a great kingdom.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf let his staff grow brighter,"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." A far as one could see, and further there stood great columns, thicker than ancient trees and reaching up to an unseen 's heart swelled that the beauty of it all, Sam gaped,

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake."

Now walk in the great halls began, they still had two days to go. Nymeria's spirit sunk at the realization that for forty-eight hours she would be here away from light, her suspicions grew, as well, when she did see no sign of the Dwarves. They were not here any longer, were they? She did not wish to dash the hopes of Gimli, so she bit back her tears of sorrow.

_'They are still here, they must be.' _Nymeria thought, _'they cannot be gone.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers,<strong>

**Please send me reviews, if you want to contact me a different way both my Tumblr and E-mail are on my profile page. **


	11. Day Three Of Darkness

They walked among the pillars for some hours till the Hobbits had all grown too weary to move another step. They leaned themselves against a massive pillar, it was freezing in the great halls caused by a powerful draft. They stayed as close together as they could, Gimli and Legolas sat closest to Nymeria. She had, with out words, taken them as her brothers.

Gandalf had allowed for even more light to shine upon the halls."I do believe," Gandalf started, "that we are above Dimrill Gate." Gandalf dulled the light and the shining surfaces dimmed. Nymeria in her mind heard the song the Balin sang to her often, so often that she sang it to herself without noticing. She felt the song fill her lungs, and spilled from lips; Gimli knew the song and in his deep voice sang, contrasting her light voice,

_'A King he was on carven throne_

_In many-pillared halls of stone_

_With golden roof and silver floor,_

_And runes of power upon the door._

_The light of sun and star and moon_

_In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

_There shone for ever fair and bright.'_

_'The word is grey, the mountains old_

_The forge's fire is ashen-cold;_

_no harp is wrung, no hammer falls_

_The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;_

_The Shadow lies upon his tomb In Moria, in Khazad-dûm_

_But still the sunken stars appear_

_In dark and windless Mirrormere;_

_There lies his crown in water deep,_

_Till Durin Wakes again from sleep.'_

"I do like that song." Sam spoke, "Perhaps I should learn it. All the singing of the lamps does make the darkness seem all the more dim." Nymeria cast her eyes into the darkness, it did seem slightly darker. She tried to find the creature Gollum that lingered in the darkness, the pity did not overcome her desire to protect those he would slaughter to have possession of the Ring.

* * *

><p>Nymeria faded in and out of consciousnesses for the entire night, the rest of the Fellowship seem to sleep with ease. She was the first one up when dawn came.<p>

It was a true dawn, the light of the sun had found its way into the dark halls. No one was happier to see the light than Legolas, his eyes were upon it the whole while that the others packed their things. Nymeria thought it odd to see him in such a way, he looked like a pup who had been told to stay in place while a steak was laid just out of its reach.

"Come, come." Gandalf command, "We shall follow that light, I think that we are closer to the end than I believed."

"Thank the Valar." Nymeria breathed quietly; Aragorn clasped her shoulder, a half-hearted attempt at encouraging. She mimicked the others and began to follow Gandalf. Frodo was on her right, she walked at a slower pace so that Frodo would not have to push himself to keep up. They continued to talk like they had the day before of their childhoods. He was curious of her would, and the idea that there are an infinite amount of worlds as real as the one beneath his feet yet all different and unique. The conversation was so quiet that the others could only hear murmurs of their talks.

Not that their words were in any need of concealment, they were just so invested in the conversation that they did not pay attention the the volume, or the lack of. Soon their talks simmered down and they strode together in silence. That was until Frodo had to have the answer to a question that he had wished to know since Bilbo confessed his love for her,

"Nymeria," she cast her gaze downwards to his blue eyes, "did...did you love Bilbo." She was a bit taken aback at the boldness of this question. The answer to which she knew, and would not substitute for a lie.

"Yes, I would have married him if he did ask." She fumbled with her words, "I did not tell him, I did not even know that he felt such for me. Truth be told I did not admit to myself that I did love him till it was too late."

"It is a pity." Frodo seemed sad by it.

"Do not be sad, if I did stay in Middle Earth you would have not have been adopted by Bilbo; and then where would we be." The silence then returned.

* * *

><p>While following the light they were led beyond the Northern Archway. Just beyond that was a square chamber that was poorly lit. A slab of stone two feet high rested in the middle of it, a the light from the surface was cast down upon the rectangular stone.<p>

"It looks like a tomb." Frodo spoke without a thought, he did not realize that he was right. Nymeria quickened her feet, she moved far ahead of the rest of the Fellowship to see this stone.

Upon the top were Dwarvish Runes carved deeply into the stone. Ori taught her how to read the Dwarf's secret language long ago, and she knew what was written. Sorrow overtook her, she could not speak and she could not cry. Gandalf had come round to read what was there,

**"BALIN SON OF FUNDIN**

**LORD OF MORIA."**

"So he is dead." Nymeria forced out her words, "I feared it was so." Gimli stood beside her, he cast his hood over his face. Nymeria rested on her knees and threw her arms about Gimli, he placed an arm about her as well. Together they mourned like family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers, <strong>

**The song for this chapter is in my profile, as is my Email and Tumblr, please do send me reviews it would brighten my day. **


	12. Day Four Of Darkness

The Fellowship stood there for an eternity. Nymeria thought of the first time that she had met him, he was one of the first people to show her compassion. He told her stories and convinced her to stay with the Company. When she thought,

_'I never got to say goodbye.'_

Her heart cried, she wished to grab her heart the sob loudly, but she did not. So she suffered silently, sobbing soundlessly. So she sat with Gimli and mourned, others looked for some sign of what had happened to Balin. As the sun rose higher the light filled the chamber with light. The more light that filled that chamber the more they could see that the skeletal remains of Dwarves.

Nymeria in this new light also saw a door that was half hidden behind a tapestry, she was up in a moment and no one seemed to pay attention. When she entered the room she thought that it was not of much importance. It had multiple recesses cut into the wall, there were iron chests strew around the room all empty and broken. She almost turned out of the room, but by one of the broken chests she saw a book.

Well if you could still call it a book, when she took it into her hands she saw that it was heavily damaged. It was some what burnt, many of the pages were torn, and old blood stained the pages. As delicately as she could she turned the book open. Some of the words were smeared with old blood. The strange mixture of both Dwarvish Runes and Elvish Script was like a fingerprint for the one who had written it. The scribe of this book was her sweet gentle Ori.

"Where's Nym?" she heard Merry call out, she dashed out of the hidden room, Ori's book in hand.

"I am right here." she showed the book, "I found this, it is in Ori's handwriting." Gandalf took it from her and placed it on Balin's grave. Gandalf looked at the pages and began to read the parts that could be read,

"_**'We drove out Orcs from the great gate and guard, we slew many in the bright sun in the dale. We have taken the twenty-first hall of North end to dwell in. Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Mazarbul.'**_"

"The Chamber of Records." translated Gimli, for that is what Mazarbul meant,"I guess that is where we now stand." Gandalf continued,

"_**'Balin is now lord of Moria,'**_ That is the end of this chapter. Here is another chapter these words are heavily blurred; I can see we found _**truesilver**_, and the word _**well forged**_ and then _**mithril**_. The last two lines are_** 'Óin to seek for the upper armories of Third Deep,'**_" Gandalf turned several pages and spied Elvish lettering, "_**'Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere. an Orc shot him from behind a stone. we slew the Orc, but many more... up from east up the Silverlode. We have barred the gates, and then can hold them long if,' **_The words blurred here perhaps it says horrible and suffer." He flipped to the last pages with writing on them "It is grim, their end was cruel._** 'We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there. The Watcher in the Water took Óin. We cannot get out. The end comes, and then drums, drums in the deep. They are coming.'**_" Nymeria's heart was racing through the reading,

**CLASH! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

She turned around Pippin had run into a skeleton who was sitting on a well. The head fell, followed by the body that was wrapped in chains. Nymeria turned to him eyes wide, he looked embarrassed and ashamed, he knows what he has done. Loud echoes still ring off the walls of the mines.

All held themselves in an unnatural stillness, waiting for the howls of Goblins to answer. Nymeria let her hand fall to her sword in preparation, a long while did pass before she felt her breath breath a sigh of relief, nothing was coming. Gandalf slammed the book

"Fool of a Took!" he placed his tall pointed hat on and grabbed his staff, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin looked so ashamed, it after all was a mistake, but she could understand Gandalf's anger. This mistake could caused them their lives.

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

Drums thudded and the blood of all froze. The sound got louder and quicker

**BOOM!BOOM!**

Sam looked to Frodo's sword,

"Frodo!" he unsheathed his Elvish blade was glowing blue. A piercing screech ripped through the mines.

"Orcs!" Legolas spit with disgust as the single screech was joined in by a chorus of foul creatures. Boromir ran to the doors to see what was taking place outside, two arrows flew ,almost meeting their mark, and were embedded in the door.

"Get back! and stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn yelled to the Hobbits, Gandalf pushed them back and stood in-front of them. Nymeria moved to help Boromir and Aragorn barr the doors.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir spoke in shocked amusement. Legolas threw axes to help hold the doors closed. Nymeria moves back to stand in-front of the Hobbits, alongside Gandalf she drew her blade, that held the same blue as Gandalf's and Frodo's blade. Gimli climbed on top of Balin's tomb,

"Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

"And now we avenge our brothers." Nymeria said in perfect Khuzdul, the words sounded too harsh for her soft voice but that did not stop Gimli from responding,

"Aye! That a girl!"

Aragorn and Legolas stood together with bows drawn and arrows ready to fly, Boromir looked to Nymeria with sword drawn but she did not look to him. The door began to crumble and you could see the foul faces of the Orcs. The arrows of Legolas and Aragorn were set loose hitting their targets with precision, again and again they released arrows into the bodies of the fowl creatures. The doors were bashed in and the Orcs poured into the room.

Nymeria cut through the first of her attackers with ease, the more that came the more that she had to fight. She gathered the anger in her heart and used it as a fire to kill these creatures. Loud footsteps took her aback from the fight that she was entangled in. A monstrous Cave Troll had bust into the room.

_'So that is what Boromir was talking about.'_

A great collar and chain hung about its neck, it raised it fists and created a storm of chaos. Roaring as loud as loud could be. Nymeria turned back to the fight at hand, while Legolas took on the Troll by shooting arrows at it. It raised a club above Sam's head to crush him, but he dived under his legs; confusing a Troll was an easy task. It turned to followed Sam, Aragorn and Boromir pulled upon the chain that burdened the creature.

"Pull!" Aragorn cried out, the creature's feet stumbled and it turned to face them. Boromir's hands were still wrapped around the chain, the Troll saw this and took hold of the chain and flung it causing Boromir to crash into a wall. Nymeria heard his moan of pain and turned to him, she wished to help but she was fighting her own battle at that moment. An Orc had come to slaughter a still dazed Boromir, Nymeria called out

"Aragorn!" he was closest to Boromir, without a thought he took a knife and threw it into the Orc's neck. Gimli who was still on-top of Balin's tomb had attracted the attention of the Troll, it smashed it's club into Balin's tomb and Gimli fell to the ground. Nymeria looked for the Hobbits but she could not see them, they were hiding behind a pillar hiding from the Troll, who was now chaotically swinging a club about, it even took out a few Orcs.

Legolas stood before it and fired two arrows at the Troll, the creature stumbled after being hit. Gandalf then engaged the creature, fighting it with his sword and staff. The Troll came for Legolas again swinging the chain at him, with his Elven grace moved with ease to avoid it. The chain wrapped around a pillar and Legolas put his foot upon the chain walked up the chain onto the creatures head shooting arrows into the skull of it. It howled out in pain and grasped for Legolas who simply hopped down on the the ground near Nymeria.

He began to help her with the creatures that attacked her now. The chain snapped leaving just a collar, the creature fumbled about.

Nymeria moved out of the way of the fumbling creature, to see Sam hitting Orcs with a frying pan. He was hitting them with cooking ware, and defeating them

"Think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam said, Nymeria could have laughed if in any different situation.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out, Nymeria tried to find Frodo. But she could not see him. The Troll was sniffing about a pillar, Merry and Pippin stood at the pillar opposite to the one that it was sniffing at. She wondered what it was sniffing at then she saw Frodo shifting around the pillar. An Orc swung at Nymeria just grazing her arm, she began to fight the creature right in-front of her.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried out,"Aragorn!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn answered, Nymeria turned to see that the Troll had him in its grasp. Nymeria wished to help, but she herself was cornered but at least eight Orcs. Aragorn ran to Frodo to save him. Merry and Pippin began to throw rocks at the head of the Troll, it did not seem to notice and began to attack Aragorn and he was thrown across the room and he lost consciousness.

Frodo ran to her side, followed by the Troll. It took a steak from the nearby and thrusted it at Frodo and barely missed. Frodo tried to flee but the Troll blocked the way and Frodo fell back against the wall. The Troll lifted the spear and plunged it into Frodo's chest.

A loud gasp drew the attention of all. Merry and Pippin charged the Troll with their swords drawn, and jumped onto its back. Sam looked to Frodo,

"Frodo!" but he could only answer with another gasp,"Frodo!" Sam fought his way to Frodo. Nymeria and Gandalf and Boromir moved to Frodo as well. Frodo was strewn on the ground.

Merry and Pippin continued their assault on the Troll, it grabbed Merry by his leg and threw him to the ground. Gimli faced the Troll and attacked to be tossed to the ground, Gandalf then took his turn at the Troll. The creature finally met its end when Legolas fired an arrow into its large gaping mouth. A long moan came from the creature as it fell to the ground. The fight was over, and Nymeria was by Frodo's side.

Gandalf was soon by his side as well, Aragorn crawled to Frodo,

"Oh no!" Aragorn turned him over and Frodo, and to the surprise of them all, he gasped and groaned. Sam rushed over, Nymeria moved out of the way so that he could see his friend. Frodo put a hand to his chest. Nymeria remembered the Mithril

"He's alive!" Sam breathed a sigh of relief with Gandalf. Frodo sat up and looked about

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead." Aragorn spoke in confusion,"That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf speculated. Frodo moved his shirt to show the Mithril vest.

"I have not seen that in a while." Nymeria smiled.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli said in awe.

The joy was short live as screeches once again built up a horrible chorus around them. They picked themselves up and ran through the doors.


	13. The Bridge Of Khazad-dûm

They fled from The Chamber of Mazarbul, Gandalf lead the group.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" He commanded the the Fellowship. Orcs followed them, swarming behind them screaming horrible. Nymeria turned to see thousands of Orcs perusing them, more climbing out of the cracks in the walls and floors. The vile creatures slithered down the columns. Nymeria ran into Boromir, when her head was still turned; the whole group had come to a forced standstill.

They had been surrounded by thousands of Orcs, Boromir pushed her slightly behind him and drew his sword. She drew her blade as well and stepped from behind Boromir. He turned to her with confusion, she could read the question as well as she could read Dwarvish runes

_'Why wont you let me protect you?'_

_'I do not need to be protected.'_ She thought to herself as she faced the Orcs. They had strange, perverse weapons oh and how they howled. Everyone was back to back, their weapons drawn and pointing forward. The drums of the Orcs came to a stop.

ROAR!

A great and terrible sound came from past the Orcs, the passage way ahead began to glow red with a strange fire.

ROAR!

The sound came again, the Orcs were afraid of this sound and shuttered, they scattered away. Pouring back into the cracks in the floor and hauling themselves up the great pillars.

ROAR!

The sound came once more, but more so hushed, the red glowing became brighter as it drew near. They all turned to this new menace,

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir questioned, while again trying to protect Nymeria and her silently refusing.

"A Balrog," Gandalf worriedly said, "a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you RUN!" All turned and ran, leaving the great halls. Boromir raced ahead down a flight of stairs almost falling. There, he discovered, the stairs were broken; Legolas grabbed him and brought him back away from the edge. Gandalf came last to the stairs.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said in concern, Gandalf faced him

"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near!" Gandalf instructed.

ROAR!

The creatures foot steps boomed in Moria and echoed around the stone walls, the fiery glow drew closer.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf's voice was harsh, "Swords are of no more use here." he explained. Nymeria's heart was racing so fast that she feared that it would stop all together. Boromir took her by the fore arm and led her down the stairs, avoiding the breaks in the stone. In the center of the stairs, it was too wide to simply step over. Legolas jumped over with ease.

ROAR!

The creature was very close, the ceiling above them began to crumble as the hard foot steps shook the walls of Moria. Boromir jumped over the gap, with Merry and Pippin under his arms.

"Nymeria!" he called out to her, she leaped the distance. Boromir caught her, and held her for almost too long.

"Gandalf." Legolas called prompting the release of Nymeria; Gandalf jumped across the gap.

The arrows of Orcs began to fire at them, almost hitting Boromir. Legolas begins to fire arrows back at them.

"Sam!" Aragorn picked him up and threw him across the gap into Boromir's arms. It was them Gimli's turn, but he refused

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He leaped over and almost missed the ledge, Legolas saved him from falling by grabbing Gimli's beard, "Not the beard!" he screamed in protest.

CRACK!

A large portion of the steps fell away, Frodo almost fell but was saved by Aragorn tossing him to safety. The gap was now too wide to jump, Nymeria looked on with horror as the red glow grew brighter in the doorway.

Aragorn held Frodo steady, "Steady! Hold on!" They stone doorway shattered behind them, and the ceiling began to fall inwards. A large piece of the stone fell down and broke the stairs behind Frodo and Aragorn. The pillar below holding the now isolated stone that Aragorn and Frodo stood upon began to crack. "Hang on!" Aragorn cried, "Lean forward!" the staircase lunged forward. Aragorn jumped with Frodo in his arms, they landed on the ground.

"Come on!" Legolas held out his arm. They ran down the stairs, through a small hall and into a room with a long bridge with no rails.

"Over the Bridge!" yelled Gandalf as the flames of the creature grew brighter, "Fly!" Gandalf waited for all of the others to pass him. The Fellowship was halfway across the long bridge before Gandalf turned to follow. When all were past the bridge Gandalf had stopped in the middle of the bridge.

There all finally saw the creature. It was made of smoke, fire, and darkness; it had great horns and massive wings and breathed fire from its mouth. Gandalf stood in-front of the devilish creature, one who Nymeria had always thought so powerful looked so insignificant.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf boomed, Frodo looked in horror to see this bold move

"Gandalf!" he screamed, the Balrog stretched it wings and stood up to it true height, looking down at Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." it pulled out a blade of fire and held it high."The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf held out his staff that was glowing with a white light. The Balrog thrusted the fiery sword down upon Gandalf who blocked it with his staff. A blinding light radiated through the cavern. The sword of fire fell from the creatures hand and it screamed at Gandalf,"Go back to the shadow!" A cloven foot stepped on the bridge and a whip woven with fire was cracked. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf slammed his staff upon the bridge the creature seemed to laugh at him and place another foot forward while cracking his whip.

Beneath the hoofed foot the stone bridge fell apart, the Balrog fell down the deep chasm.

Gandalf turned and began to walk away, Nymeria's heart settled and she breathed a sigh of relief

CRACK!

The sound of a whip went, Gandalf fell and was dragged back. He hung onto the edge of the bridge, Nymeria could not move. Frodo began to run towards him and was stopped by Boromir

"No!" Boromir yelled at Frodo

"Gandalf!" Frodo called out, by his very fingertips Gandalf clung onto the bridge. He looked at them

"Fly you fools!" he then let go and feel the same way the Balrog did.

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooooo" Frodo screamed trying to run forward still. Boromir dragged him up the stairs that led to the way outside. Nymeria and Aragorn were stilled and confused.

"Aragorn!" Boromir called as he was running with Frodo. Aragorn tuned after a long moment and pulled on Nymeria's arm motivating her to run with him.

* * *

><p>They ran out through the large arching doorway into the daylight. The warmth of the sun did little to comfort Nymeria, she could hold her tears. She knew sorrow and did not wish to show any weakness, she wanted to be strong for the Hobbit; who were deep in tears. Merry was holding Pippin, who was sobbing violently, Sam was sitting on a rock with his head in his hands weeping. Gimli summoned a rage to cover up his sadness.<p>

Aragorn stood away from the group, his eyes were focused Southeast. He was now the leader of this group, Gandalf had told him to lead. Nymeria understood this, and awaited his command.

"Legolas! Get them up!" Boromir turned to him, his eyes brimmed with tears as well

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!" he shouted.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn countered, "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Nymeria, get them up!" Aragorn picked Samwise up and placed him on his feet."On your feet Sam." Nymeria had hauled Pippin up. She took a handkerchief, she always did carry one, and wiped his cheeks. Pippin could see sadness in her green eyes, they seem darker in color for it.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called out, Nymeria turned. Frodo was in the distance walking away,

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled out to him. Frodo stayed himself and turned to look at Aragorn, tears rolled out of his large eyes. He came back to the group to stand alone, his heart was the most broken of them all.

Then the race towards Lothlórien began.


	14. Into The Forest

They had run with great speed to the borders of the forest, without food or sleep they did not stop till they reached a fast moving stream.

"Follow me, the water is not deep. We have to wade across, on the other side we can rest." spoke Aragorn, Nymeria followed the others in. The water was icy, but pure and cleansing. The height of it went up to her knees and as she touched it the pains that she had gathered from her travels were washed away. She almost did not want to leave the water, but walked upon shore with the rest of the Fellowship.

When all were ashore they sat and ate. It was so good to finally have food after this long day, Nymeria almost just laid on the wet stones and laid to sleep.

"Nymeria," Boromir called her name, his eyes were on her arm, "you are hurt." he took her slender limb in his strong hands.

"It is nothing, it does not hurt." she pulled her arm back, but Boromir pulled back, "I will be fine." she protested sternly.

"It could become infected." she relaxed and began to listen to the sounds of the stream. It had a melody of its own, the notes were sweet and pure; Nymeria wondered what magic could be in this stream to make it sing so sweetly.

While Nymeria was focused on the sounds of the water Boromir was focused on the cut on her arm. It was not deep but it could get infected, or perhaps scar her lovely skin. He did not wish to see any part of her marred, it would be a sin to let such a thing happen if it could be prevented. The wound was already scabbed over, she would be fine, that made him glad. His fingers lingered on her flesh before letting go begrudgingly.

"I told you I was not hurt." she said in a stubborn tone. She was so resistant, so magnificent and strong, she would never take him. He knew this, but it did not lessen his desire it only set it ablaze.

Nymeria began to listen intently to the sound of the stream beside, she could hear a waterfall in the distance, she saw that Frodo was listening as well. She closed her eyes and with the numerous notes she swore on the Valar that a woman's voice was mingled within the notes the water made.

"Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" Legolas asked Nymeria and Frodo. "She a an Elven maid of long ago, who lived by this stream long ago. Now this stream is named for her, in my woodland tongue we have a song of her. It is a fair song, this is how it runs in Westorn Speech, as many in Rivendell now sing it." Legolas began to sing along with the stream,

An Elven-maid there was of old,

A shining star by day:

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,

Her shoes of silver-grey.

A star was bound upon her brows,

A light was on her hair

As sun upon the golden boughs

In Lórien the fair.

Her hair was long, her limbs were white,

And fair she was and free;

And in the wind she went as light

As leaf of linden-tree.

Beside the falls of Nimrodel,

By water clear and cool,

Her voice as falling silver fell

Into the shining pool.

Where now she wanders none can tell,

In sunlight or in shade;

For lost of yore was Nimrodel

And in the mountains strayed.

The Elven-ship in haven grey

Beneath the mountain-lee

Awaited her for many a day

Beside the roaring sea.

A wind by night in Northern lands

Arose, and loud it cried,

And drove the ship from Elven-strands

Across the streaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost,

The mountains sinking grey

Beyond the heaving waves that tossed

Their plumes of blinding spray.

Amroth beheld the fading shore

Now low beyond the swell,

And cursed the faithless ship that bore

Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king,

A lord of tree and glen,

When golden were the boughs in spring

In fair Lothlórien.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,

As arrow from the string,

And dive into water deep,

As mew upon the wing.

The wind was in his flowing hair,

The foam about him shone;

Afar they saw him strong and fair

Go riding like a swan.

But from the West has come no word,

And on the Hither Shore

No tidings Elven-folk have heard

Of Amroth evermore.

Legolas stopped as his voice faltered, his face was troubled,

"That is all that I can remember, it is a long and sad song." the eyes of the Hobbit, the Elf, and the woman turned to the stream.

* * *

><p>The short rest came to an end ,they were not out of danger yet. Aragorn led the Fellowship away from the path that led by the stream and deep into the shadows of the forest. Not far from the Nimrodel, there was a cluster of trees that were watered by the stream. The grey tree trunks were thick and tall, Nymeria could not guess their height.<p>

"I am going to climb up." Legolas said, "I feel at home among trees, these are strange to me. But that does not make it less of a shelter."

"Climb all you like, the only creatures that could find any rest in these trees will be birds." Pippin said, "I could not sleep on a perch." Legolas payed no mind and leaped, grabbing a branch that Nymeria believed to be out of his reach, he swung for a moment try to get on top of the branch. As he did this a voice from the branches above him shouted,

"Daro!" Legolas let go of the branch and dropped to the ground in fear.

"Stand still and be silent." he commanded the others, above them they could hear laughter of elves and the soft murmur of their speech.

"Are they Elves, and what do they say." Sam asked, his eyes turned up and brow furrowed.

"Yes they are Elves," Legolas answered, "and they say that you breath so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Sam covered his mouth to quiet his breath, "They also say that you have no need to fear, they have been aware of us for a long while. They have heard my voice across the Nimrodel and knew that I was one of their Northern kin. This is why they let us cross." He paused, "We are to wait at the foot of the tree until they have decided what is to be done."

* * *

><p>It was a long while before the Elves made any move, but in time a rope ladder was dropped from the darkness. Legolas, Frodo, and Sam went up the silvery ladder into the tree and out of sight.<p>

Nymeria looked up to try to find them, but it was dark and she could not see well in this light. The ladder was pulled back up hastily, and Nymeria plopped down on the roots of the tree. Boromir sat unusually far away from her, he did not like these woods. Aragorn had hid their things in the underbrush to keep things out of sight.

The ladder fell down within ten minutes, and Legolas was hastily scaling down to the ground. He told that the Elves had seen a troop of Orcs, and knew that they could no longer stay on the ground.

"Nymeria and the Hobbits are to stay with them, as for the rest we will stay in another talon." Legolas told

"Why is Nymeria to be separated?" Boromir asked, he did not like the idea of having her separated from them, not only because he cared for her, but because she was the only female with them.

"They do not fear her, or the Hobbits." Legolas simply stated, Merry and Pippin were already climbing with Frodo's sleeping gear. Nymeria touched Boromir's arm, a silent way of telling him that she would not be harmed. Then in a moment she was right behind Merry and Pippin, she found that the slender rope was strong.

After a long while, Nymeria looked down only to find that she was so high up that she could not see the ground, so she turned her eyes up to see the talan. Pippin was just about to reach it, she stopped her staring and started to climb and quickly reached the talan. There an Elf waited to help pull her up, he did so with ease and then pulled up the ladder.

She bowed her head in thanks and went to go stand by the Hobbits. When she was by she observed the talan, it had no walls and was lit by silvery-blue lights. On one side there was a screen that would guard them from the wind, and could be moved if needed. Three Elves clad in silver-grey with pale hair occupied the talan.

"We have lugged up your blankets as well as our own." Nymeria almost groaned thinking that she had to go back down to retrieve her gear. An Elf had come to stand by them and said,

"There was no need to carry these burdens. We have spare skins and cloaks as well as food and drink to drive the cold away." He guided them to the center of the talan, where they served food. Nymeria, still full from the short meal they had had only about an hour or two ago, refused. The Hobbits accepted happily, they tried to get her to eat more. They did not say this, but they thought that she was getting thinner, this was not false. She did not even finish her meager portion while they were by the Nimrodel, instead she gave her food to Merry.

She yielded and accepted a cup of wine with a small part of a honey-cake. The first few bites whet her appetite, much to the delight of her friends. A skin had been given to her but the sweet wine had warmed her body.

* * *

><p>Sam had fallen asleep with ease, the other three Hobbits did not find any comfort. Nymeria remembered that Hobbits had a natural disdain for heights, Bilbo once told her that when he had to climb to the treetops in Mirkwood. Pippin leaned towards Nymeria,<p>

"If I do get to sleep, I hope that I will not roll off." Sam lifted his head

"Once I do get to sleep, I will go on sleeping even if I roll off or not." His head fell back down, within the minute you could hear a soft snore coming from the bundle or fur that he was wrapped in.

Nymeria along with Frodo stayed awake, she stood near the edge of the the talan. Frodo stayed close to her, yet kept his distance from the edge. She had not talked to him, he had not talked much to anyone. The sorrow that he felt was plain to see, and the nurturer within her wished to comfort him.

"How do you fair, Frodo?" she asked while looking up to the stars, he did not answer for a long while.

"I would ask you the same thing, it looks as if you feel nothing. For me..." Nymeria gazed into his tear filled eyes, she knew the words that he could not say.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, and it was not your fault." she parted her lips, took a breath and took Frodo's hand, "He would want you to go on, even though it may seem impossible."

He squeezed her hand and shivered, "You should try to sleep." He laid down close to her and star gazed until the lights of the stars blurred together and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Nymeria was wide awake, thinking of the events of the past few days. So many that she loved were dead, one died right before her eyes. Gandalf was the first person to show her kindness after the death of her father. He gave her another chance, and guided her along a path and at the very end of the path she had gained her courage.<p>

Boromir also lingered in her thoughts. He had become more infatuated with her, and considering his bold nature it was only a matter of time before that he confessed his love. How would she answer? How could she answer? Her heart did not feel the pull of love towards him, but she cared for him deeply. Again she thought that perhaps she could love him, she could marry him. He was a good man, and with all the care he showed her it was obvious that he loved her.

A harsh laugh ripped through the air followed by many feet on the ground, Nymeria stiffened in panic at this sound. Frodo bolted up from his sleep and pushed the skins off. One of the Elves had already taken notice and was looking over the edge of the talan, both Nymeria and Frodo had rushed to this Elf.

"What was that?" Frodo questioned

"Yrch!" the Elf hissed in a disgusted whisper, his lovely face twisted from repulsion

"Orcs." Nymeria spoke in surprise, "What are they doing her..." she stopped halfway through the word seeing that the Elf had gone, as well as the other two Elves. Silence fell all around, the leaves in the tree and upon the forest floor were hushed. Frodo shivered in the night's cold, Nymeria put her arm about him trying to keep him warm. He pulled out his blade, Sting, the metal shone like blue fire. Nymeria pulled him tighter into her, together they listened closely to the silence only to find it was not so silent at all.

They both moved away from each other and looked over the edge, for they both knew that it could not be an Elf or Orc. Elves were altogether silent, and Orcs were the antithesis of silent. This noise was from a different creature, one that they both had seen in the mines. Two pale eyes beamed out of the darkness below, the gaze of turned upward and unblinking. Slowly a shadowy figure turned around and faded into the darkness.

In a moment the Elf, known as Haldir, came climbing through the branches of the tree. The silver haired Elf had a look of concern,

"There was something in this tree that I have never seen before," he spoke in confusion, "it was not an Orc and it fled as soon as it sensed my presence." He looked downwards looking again for the creature. Once he was sure that the creature had gone he spoke, "My brother Orophin has gone to Lórien to warn of the Orcs, none will leave this forest alive. The Orcs are traveling North so as soon as morning light comes you, and your Company must take the road South."

Both Nymeria and Frodo shook their heads to show that they understood. Frodo thinking that he still had a long while to rest, since that it was only midnight laid back down. Nymeria laid down as well, trying to fall asleep.

She focused on the song of the Nimrodel, she began to close her eyes and as she did that, a woman's voice was singing to her. The sound of the voice commanded her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers, <strong>

**The song in the chapter is in my profile. **

**Please send me reviews they really do make my day. If you want to e-mail me personalty my address is in my profile. **

**Have a good day. **

_**-Katie Lynn**_


	15. The Heart Of The Forest

The sun rose in the East, the pale light danced over the Nymeria's eyelids. She was so comfortable that she did not want to move, still she was able to rouse herself from the fogginess of sleep. Golden sunlight of Spring danced around the talan, new life was about this forest.

Nymeria woke the Hobbits as gently as she could, Frodo was the easiest to wake but Sam was by far the hardest to wake up. She kept shaking his shoulders and he kept grunting and pushing her away. Just as she was about to give up when Rúmil, one of the two elves that stayed, brought over a cold cup of water. He handed it to her and made tipping motions with his hand, suggesting that she pour the water over Sam. Shrugging she positioned the cup over Sam and tipped the cup.

Sam bolted up and scrambled away from Nymeria, he was in sock but he was awake. Everyone who was not Sam or Nymeria began to laugh, he pouted and she just carried on about her business after handing Rúmil the empty cup. Sam wiped the water away from his face and forgave Nymeria in a second, he even laughed at the humor of it.

The four Hobbits gathered the gear that they had carried up, and the Elves tossed down the rope ladder, Rúmil was the first down and Nymeria followed in suit. She was on the ground in a quick time, there the other four members of the Fellowship were waiting for them.

Boromir was glad to see her, he had found it difficult to be calm without her in his sights. While she was getting her gear bags she did not notice his stare, she had left her hair down that morning and the red strands soaked in the sunlight and then radiated it outwards. In that moment he knew his love was certain, but he knew not of what her love for him was. Their eyes met and for a moment Boromir lost himself in the depth of her eyes, all he wanted was the taste of her honey lips.

"We will follow the River Celebrant till we reach the crossing point." Haldir announced and began to lead the group away from the singing Nimrodel.

* * *

><p>They walked along the same path as yesterday, the Nimrodel turned into the fast moving Celebrant River. Along the path there were the footprints of the Orcs from the night before.<p>

Within a hour of walking Haldir stopped by the edge of the river.

"There is one of my people across the water, though you may not see him." He gave a high pitched whistle, from the trees came a grey clad Elf. He tossed back his hood letting his long golden hair glint in the morning sun. Haldir tied a rope to a strong tree then,with great precision threw the rope to the Elf opposite the wide fast moving river who tied it to another tree. They repeated this process only fasting the second rope higher.

Haldir crossed first, he walked over the lower rope while holding on to the higher rope for balance. Nymeria was a bit nervous about this makeshift bridge but when told to go went. The rope was strong and Nymeria had good balance. When the taller member of the Fellowship crossed they lowered the high rope so that the Hobbits and Gimli could cross. Pippin had the easiest crossing, while Sam had the most difficult crossing, he held on to the rope with both

hands so tight that his knuckles turned white.

They all stood for a moment on the shore, letting Sam calm his heart. The Elves untied the ropes, Rúmil who had stayed on the other side untied the last rope, slung it over his shoulder then smiled and waved farewell. He turned back towards the Nimrodel to return to his watch.

"You have all now entered the Naith of Lórien, or Gore as some may say. Strangers are not permitted to see the secrets of the Naith, few are even allowed to set foot here." Haldir spoke.

"As agreed, here we will blindfold the Dwarf, the rest will be allowed to walk free."

Gimli protested, "That agreement was made without my consent. I am no spy, why should I have to walk as a prisoner. I have never had any dealings with the servants of the Enemy, and I have done no harm to your people. I am a likely as Legolas to betray you." He was prideful and felt this treatment to be humiliating.

"I have done much in letting you come this far." Haldir explained

"Then I will go back and seek my own land." Gimli planted his feet in the ground Nymeria not wishing for Gimli to leave spoke in her silver voice

"Blindfold me as well, I am a friend of the Dwarves of Erebor, and Gimli's father. So in effect I am just as much of a threat to you as he is." This drew curious glances from Haldir, and surprised gazes from the Fellowship. Aragorn stepped forth

"It would be unfair, in this we are equals. Should one of us be blinded, we all will be blinded."

The Fellowship agreed to this, even Legolas would go blindfolded. Quickly and with great care the Elves bound the Fellowship.

"I shall claim full amends for every fall and stubbed toe, if you do not lead us well." Gimli spoke gruffly.

"You will have no claim," Haldir responded, "I shall lead you well, and the paths are smooth and straight." Haldir was to lead them by string through the paths. Legolas was so upset about not being able to look upon the trees Nymeria could feel his emotions without even being able to see him.

* * *

><p>The paths were smooth just as Haldir had said, Nymeria did not stumble once. As they walk about the paths they could feel the peace of the wood seep into their bodies. All of the pain of the world had been taken from Nymeria's mind and only memories of great joy did remain. An old magic in this was what did this kindness to them.<p>

Nymeria listened to the conversation between Legolas and Haldir, they talked of the fair woods that they now walked in. She felt her other senses were heightened now that she was deprived of her sight. The sharp smell of the grass was all around her, and the sound of birds filled the air and echoed off of the trees. She felt as if she were in Rivendell, but there was a memory of ancient things. Here in Lórien it seemed as if those ancients things still thrived, it rang all around her.

It seemed as if they walked for ages but they did not grow weary. The sun was so bright that its light passed the blindfold, the soft wind ran his fingers through her hair and cooled her.

In a moment the soft whispering wind was overpowered by the sounds of many voices around them. Nymeria listened closer trying to see if she could distinguish any words, but this was the speech of Elves, and she did not know their words. Their lovely light mummers hushed for a moment to allow Haldir to speak,

"They bring me news of the slaughter of the Orcs, also they bring a message from the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim. You are all to walk free." He went to Gimli and untied his blindfold first, "Look on us now with friendly eyes! Look and be glad, for you are the first Dwarf to behold the trees of the Naith of Lórien since Durin's Day." Nymeria's eyes were soon free to look upon the world around her again.

They were in an open space, on the left was a large mound covered in deep green grass. On top of the hill grew two circles of trees, one circling the other. The outer had a bark of snowy white and had no leaves; the inner trees were Mallorn trees and they stood tall in an array of pale gold, in the very center stood a great tree with a white flet of stairs climbing about it.

"Here is the Mound of Amroth, this is the heart of the ancient realm. Here forever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass. The yellow Elanor, and the pale Niphredil." Haldir spoke,

"We will stay here awhile, and go to the city of Galadhrim at dusk."

Nymeria let herself fall into the grass and let herself fall into a deep sleep, deeper than any that she had ever had even when she was in Rivendell. Only gentle dreams would grace her here.


	16. The Old Greenwood

**Hello Readers,**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please send reviews or E-mail me.**

**I might not be updating as much as usual because it is a new semester in school and I am taking German. All I can say is that I have made a huge mistake in taking that class.**

**But I will continue this story, and remember that links to the songs are in my profile.**

_**-Katie Lynn**_

* * *

><p>Nymeria laid in sleep for a long while, her red hair splayed beneath her and her rose petal lips parted. Even when she woke she did not wish to open her eyes, there was no darkness in this land, no evil had scared it and she was at ease. No sorrows tormented her here; in time she opened her green eyes to the lovely lands.<p>

Light seemed to flow in the air like streams, she waved her hand through the light and it reflected off of her skin. It swirled within her eyes bringing light to the hidden gold in her eyes. A shadow came over her, taking the warmth away. Her eyes adjusted to the darker light to see Boromir, he was smiling over her his silver eyes gleaming and dark hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Good morning, Nymeria." he offered his hand to her, and she took it firmly. He pulled her up, she was nothing more than a feather to him.

"It is so beautiful here," her voice seemed softer, "I feel as if I were in a song." Boromir looked upon her as she gazed in wonder at everything around them.

_'You are the song.' _He thought, the sunlight was playing with her form and dancing with her eyes.

"You feel the power of the Lady of the Galahad." Haldir spoke, "Would it please any of you to climb up with me to Cerin Amroth?' he gestured to the great mound with the ring of trees upon it. Sam, Frodo, Nymeria and Boromir all wished to go, Boromir wished to go because Nymeria wished to go. During the night apart from her, he did then know that a moment away from her would turn into a thousand centuries.

So up they went up the mound past the rings of trees to the tallest tree where they climbed the twirling white ladder.

* * *

><p>Haldir was the first one up the great ladder, and he was halfway up before one of them began to climb. Frodo and Sam were the next to go up the ladder, then Nymeria and Boromir. The climb took less time than Nymeria had estimated, in less than twenty minutes she was upon the white flet that overlooked the lands for miles.<p>

In the East rested massive trees, or perhaps a city with green towers. All looked to the East, all but Nymeria who faced Northwards to a dying forest. She knew that forest, she had seen the same darkness sicken the same woods before. Haldir had taken notice of where her eyes lingered,

"There lies Southern Mirkwood, the darkness upon in it come from Dol Guldur. We believe there is where the Enemy now dwells, his powers are now tenfold of what they once were."

"I traveled through the Northern forest long ago. It was dark as well, full of dying trees." she was sad to think of it.

"It used to be a beautiful place, but the evil had devoured the life that did once rest there. Here you can see two opposing forces that will one day clash." He said referencing the light that rested here and the darkness that seem closer than ever. "But not yet." Haldir breathed before turning away and going down the ladder, Frodo and Sam followed quickly.

Nymeria lingered looking upon the dark cloud that hung over Mirkwood, and Boromir stood admiring her.

"Does it not seem sad?" he looked to her

"What makes you sad, Nymeria?" he spoke softly in a deep voice and stepped close behind her.

"It makes me sad that something that was once so lovely, could become like that." She threw her hand out in the direction of Mirkwood. He felt a great pain in his heart, he understood such things. His fair city of Minas Tirith had turned from a white city to a grey city. He wished to see the beauty of it restored, and believed it possible.

"Aye, it does sadden me. I have seen this not only here but in my own city. The White City,

the place that once had my heart is now succumbing to darkness. It will be restored one day, I feel it in my heart." He breathed, "I am to leave the Company soon, I can only go as far a Gondor."

"I do believe that it is too early to be talking of depart" he stopped her speech by spinning her around by grabbing her forearm making her face him, then he tasted her lips. She tasted like a sweet honey wine on a cold Autumn night, he poured all of the passion that he had for her in that kiss. Nymeria was surprised and pushed him away with force.

He had realized what he had done, but she was already going down the ladder.

"My Lady, I'm sorry." he called to her, "My Lad," he stopped himself "Meria!" he shouted drawing the attention of the elves. She would not listen to his apologies, or the calls of her name.

* * *

><p>She made her way through the ring of trees once and down the mound. There Aragorn was sitting with somber look upon him, he was talking to Frodo; she thought it might be rude to interrupt so she joined Merry and Pippin. They were sitting in a comfortable silence and were happy to have Nymeria join them. Her cheeks were red not only from moving so quickly but also the embarrassment that she felt. Merry and Pippin noticed the blush, but Pippin was the courageous fool to ask about it,<p>

"Are you alright, Nym, your cheeks are as red as your hair." she half smiled at this and lied,

"I just am a little out of breath from the climb down." her cheeks tingled. She gazed up the mound to see Boromir emerge from the ring of trees, he was too far away from her to tell what the look on his face was; so she did not know what he was feeling, but she could guess.

He must feel as humiliated as she did, and betrayed for he had trusted her with his worries. Perhaps he understood that he had startled her and she panicked, soon this would have to be discussed. That coming conversation was one that Nymeria would wish to avoid for as long as she could.


	17. The Beauty of Caras Galadhon

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, if you have any questions please contact me. **

**-Katie Lynn aka Nimrodel Of Lothlórien**

* * *

><p>Soon after Boromir rejoined the group they began to resume their journey to Caras Galadhon. Aragorn was the last to leave the great mound, Nymeria heard him speak to the place, as if someone was there,<p>

"Arwen vanimelda, namárië!" His voice was filled with sorrow, he looked to Nymeria and Frodo who were waiting for him, "Here is the heart of Elvendom on Earth, and here my heart dwells ever, unless there be a light beyond the dark roads that we still must tread." He then took the hand of Frodo, "Come with me." Then they left the hill of Cerin Amroth, Aragorn turned to spy upon it once more before leaving the hill. He was to never see that place again as a living man.

Their path was now through the trees away from the clearing, and the sun had set and the thick leaves of the tall trees hid the light of the stars from them. The Elves uncovered silver lamps that their way.

Nymeria walked at the back far away from Boromir who walked at the front with Merry and Pippin. He often turned around to look at Nymeria and often their eyes met creating moments with a potent awkwardness. They often looked away as quickly as possible, trying not to draw any attention. But Merry and Pippin noticed, they did not have the bravery to ask what was the cause of these uncomfortable glances.

* * *

><p>The sun had just gone beyond the horizon as they emerged from the trees to a wide treeless area. Early stars of the evening were shining over them, they were so bright. A circle of trees surrounded the opening, the grass that laid in the field was an intense green that seemed to retain the light of the sun. On the opposite side of the clearing rose Mallorn trees higher than any that had been seen previously in the land. Nymeria could not guess the height of them, the stood like great towers. Haldir turned to the Fellowship, who were staring in awe at the trees<p>

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon." he said, "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady Of Lórien. We must go round, for the gates do not look northward. We must go round to the southern side, this way is not short for the city is great." He led them to a road paved with white stones that led them West ward.

As they walked the night deepened and the stars rose, so great were the stars that the way seemed afire with stars. After a long while they came to a white bridge, across from the bridge was the gate of Lórien. The gate was strong and tall, illuminated with many lights.

Nymeria tried to see anyone that guarded it, but she could see no person. Haldir knocked and spoke then the gates opened without a sound. She looked once more to try to see any guards but once again there was no person. The gates closed as the Fellowship passed into the city, Nymeria could see no one but she could hear the many voices that rang downwards from far above.

* * *

><p>Haldir led them through many paths and up many stairs, until they came to high place, before them was a wide lawn and a shimmering fountain. The fountain's water fell into a silver basin and was lit by silver lamps that swung from the branches of the trees. Past the fountain was the greatest tree of the forest, upon it rested a broad white ladder. By the ladder stood three Elves clad in grey mail with white cloaks hanging from strong shoulders, who sprang up as they approached.<p>

"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," Haldir informed,"It is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them." One of the Elven wardens blew on a small horn that produced a clear note, and it was responded to three time from horns above. "I shall go first, then let Frodo and Legolas follow next." Haldir informed, "The others may follow as they wish. It is a long climb for those not accustomed to such stairs, you may rest upon the way if you wish." Then up he went, followed by Legolas and Frodo.

The rest followed without hesitation, the ladder was odd; it was a strange concoction of stairs and a ladder. Gimli stopped about halfway up, Boromir chose to stay with him and rest. Pippin and Merry joined Nymeria after that, she smiled as kindly as she could to them. They responded in kind with half hearted smiles, but when she turned her gaze forward their smiles turned to worried expressions. Something strange had happened between her and Boromir and they wished to know so badly; they did not wish to upset her so the two of them kept quite.

Nymeria looked the the many flets that she was passing, many were empty, but a few had Elves resting upon them. The Elves were curious and took to staring at them, or more specifically Nymeria. The Elves of Lórien did not willingly interact with outsides, and she was something that not many had seen, a woman of the race of Men.

'Staring is rude.' she thought, the prolonged gazes of the Elves made her very uncomfortable, not that she would show them that. Her simple solution to this was to clench her jaw, keep her eyes fixed in-front of her, and ignore the silver eyes of the Elves.

* * *

><p>When the climb upwards was over there was a wide talan, it reminded Nymeria of a ship's deck, just like the one that she sailed away on with her father away from her brothers and her mother. Nymeria shook that thought, she did not wish to think of her family right now. On the talan was a house so large that if it were on the ground it would be regarded as a great hall of Men.<p>

Haldir decided to wait for Boromir and Gimli before entering the house, it was less than five minutes before they joined the rest. Frodo followed Haldir into the house, and the rest of the Company followed. There they found a great oval shaped hall, in the midst of it grew the trunk of the great Mallorn tree which the talan was built upon.

The hall held a comforting soft light, the walls were green and silver and above their heads rested a great golden roof. Many Elves occupied the hall, both male and female and all of great beauty. They all were quieted upon seeing the strangers, their eyes turned to see them. Nymeria clenched her jaw, and kept her eyes on the floor in front of her.

She looked up when Haldir stopped. Under a canopy of gold, on a platform sat side by side Celeborn and Galadriel.


	18. The Lady Of Light

**Dear Readers, **

**The songs in this chapter are in my profile.**

**Please send me reviews, or E-mail me, my E-mail is in my profile. **

**-Katie Lynn**

* * *

><p>Nymeria was captured by the beauty of Galadriel, her hair held a gold shone no less lovely than true gold. As she stood Nymeria it was shone that she was as tall as Celeborn, and no age was upon either of the rulers of Lórien except for in the depths of the eyes that were wells of memory. The silver headed Lord welcomed them in his own tongue, but the Lady said no word but looked upon each member of the Fellowship for a long time.<p>

"Sit with me now, Frodo of the Shire." Celeborn spoke to Frodo. He then proceeded to call each greet each member of the Fellowship by name,"Aragorn son of Arathorn, it has been thirty-eight years since you came to this land." Aragorn sat by Celeborn, "Welcome son of Thranduil and welcome Gimli son of Gloin." Celeborn looked at Gimli,"It has been a long while since we have seen a folk of Durin in these lands. Today we have broken that law, may it be a sign that brighter days are ahead." Gimli bowed deeply then took a set by Legolas. Soon the whole of the company had been greeted and seated and Celeborn addressed the company again,

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel's deep voice full of wisdom now spoke

"Gandalf fell into shadow, he remained in Moria and did not escape." The Elves in the halls cried out in grief and amazement

"These tidings are dark indeed." his strong brow,"Tell us now the full tale." Aragorn was the one to tell this tale, Celeborn's response to the new knowledge of the Balrog in Moria was to blame the Dwarves,

"We long have feared that under Caradhras a terror I known that the Dwarves had stirred up this evil in Moria again, I would have forbidden ou to pass the northern boarder, you and all that went with you. And if it were possible, one would say that at the last Gandalf fell from wisdom into folly, going needlessly into the Mines of Moria." Galadriel was quick to correct him,

"Gandalf was rash, but needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not know yet his purpose." She turned her head to her husband, "Do not repent your welcome to the Dwarf." She looked to Gimli whose mind was seeped in sadness and smiled,"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Gimli's dark eyes peered deep into hers, it seemed to him that he was looking into the heart of the enemy and there he as love and understanding. Wonder came over his face and he smiled; clumsily he rose from his seat and bowed in the Dwarvish-fashion, and said

"Fair is the living land of Lórien, and the Lady Galadriel is above all the jewels that lie beneath the earth." Galadriel smiled brightly at Gimli, but Celeborn was quick to change the subject.

"Let Gimli forget my harsh words. I spoke in the trouble of my heart. I will do what I can to aid you, each according to his wish and need, but especially that one of the little folk who bears the burden." he looked to Frodo.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel spoke, then with her eyes she held them, silently she searched withing their minds. None could stand her gaze for but a moment, mind Legolas and Aragorn. As she looked as Sam he blushed and hung his head, Boromir's eyes swelled with tears and he faced away from her. Nymeria closed her eyes trying to escape her gaze. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes lingered upon Frodo.

"Go now," Celeborn commanded, "You are worn with sorrow and much toil, and you shall have refuge in this City, until you are healed and refreshed."

* * *

><p>They, to the delight of the Hobbits, were to sleep upon the ground in front of the tree in which held the hall of the Lord and Lady. The Elves spread for them a pavilion near the fountain. Within it they laid soft couches, and with soft words in fair voices they left. For a while they talked of the night before, and of the days journey. Pippin told the story of how Rúmil and Nymeria woke a very tired Sam up. Smile split the faces of the Fellowship, and from deep within Gimli's chest came a roar of laughter.<p>

Then the conversation turned to of what they saw as Lady Galadriel looked into them.

"What did you blush for Sam?" Pippin asked, Sam furrowed his brow before answering,

"She seemed to be looking inside me and asking me what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with-with a bit of garden of my own." Merry looked surprised.

"That's funny. Almost exactly what I felt myself only-only well, I don't think I'll say any more." He looked down to his feet he seemed very upset, Nymeria laid her hand upon his shoulder.

All, it would seem, had faced the same challenge. Galadriel had offered them all a choice between the shadow ahead, full of dark and unknown dangers, and something that their heart greatly desired. In order to receive what they had desired they had to turn away from the path that they were on, they would have to turn away from the Fellowship.

"And it seemed to me, too," said Gimli, "That my choice would remain secret and known only to myself." he was ashamed of his choice, she wondered what he was offered. Others made the same decisions to not tell. Nymeria was ashamed of her choice as well, so ashamed that tears ran from her green pools onto her cheeks.

"Nymeria," Aragorn had taken notice. He moved to the couch that she sat upon, and bent down upon his knees. "do not weep." He talked to her as if she were his daughter.

"She gave me the same choice, a choice between continuing upon this path and-and having my family live once again. I would say that I would keep my choice to myself, but I do think that it is obvious what I chose. I am sorry." She turned into Boromir who held her, Frodo then came and sat opposite to her. He took her hand in his,

"I know that I would have chosen the same." he said in hushed whispers. The voices of Elves began to ring from every tree, as soft song

_A Olórin i yáresse_  
><em>Mentaner i Númenherui<em>  
><em>Tírien i Rómenóri <em>  
><em>Maiaron i Oiosaila<em>  
><em>Manan elye etevanne<em>  
><em>Nórie i melanelye?<em>

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey!_  
><em>ú-reniathach i amar galen<em>  
><em>I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen<em>  
><em>In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen<em>  
><em>I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen<em>  
><em>Caled veleg, ethuiannen.<em>

They sang of Gandalf, Nymeria knew this hearing the only line sung in the language of Westron _'O Pilgrim Grey.' _No one had the heart to interrupt the song that echoed off of the trees. Aragorn and Nymeria had looked upwards to the place where the voices were calling from. Legolas was there, but she dare not ask in the mist of such a lovely song. Not that he would answer, he was saddened and grief was still near to him.

Slowly the soft sounds fell and and came to an end. Nymeria was sadder than before, but she did not wish to cry again. Frodo was the first to make a sound, he wished to put his grief into words. He sat by the fountain and started a song with a soft mummers. The words, in time, became audible,

_When evening in the Shire was grey_  
><em>his footsteps on the Hill were heard;<em>  
><em>before the dawn he went away<em>  
><em>on journey long without a word.<em>

_From Wilderland to Western shore,_  
><em>from northern waste to southern hill,<em>  
><em>through dragon-lair and hidden door<em>  
><em>and darkling woods he walked at will.<em>

_With Dwarf and Hobbit, Elves and Men,_  
><em>with mortal and immortal folk,<em>  
><em>with bird on bough and beast in den,<em>  
><em>in their own secret tongues he spoke.<em>

_A deadly sword, a healing hand,_  
><em>a back that bent beneath its load;<em>  
><em>a trumpet-voice, a burning brand,<em>  
><em>a weary pilgrim on the road.<em>

_A lord of wisdom throned he sat,_  
><em>swift in anger, quick to laugh;<em>  
><em>an old man in a battered hat<em>  
><em>who leaned upon a thorny staff.<em>

_He stood upon the bridge alone_  
><em>and Fire and Shadow both defied;<em>  
><em>his staff was broken on the stone,<em>  
><em>in Khazad-dûm his wisdom died.<em>

"Well, Mr. Frodo," Sam began, "if you plan to sing again, I do hope that you will mention something about his fireworks," he stood for a second in thought, "Something like this,"

_The finest rockets ever seen:_  
><em>they burst in stars of blue and green,<em>  
><em>or after thunder golden showers<em>  
><em>came falling like a rain of flowers.<em>

He stopped and seemed disappointed with himself, "That does no do them justice by a long road." Nymeria wondered what the fireworks of Gandalf look like. She could only picture stars, stars the flew up and fizzled out. Aragorn had moved away from her to Boromir, she laid down on her side and faced away from the others.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn spoke.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir's deep voice answered with great sorrow in it, "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our-our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Nymeria wished to go to him at this moment and just hold him, perhaps to kiss him and tell him that she loved him, even it was not the truth. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn?" Boromir's voice was filled with nostalgia, "The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn's voice was far away, you could hear the love that he felt for the city.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call, _'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'_" Boromir's voice was strong and full of a new hope. A soft wind whistled and the night covered her, guiding her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Boromir looked to the sleeping Nymeria, her shallow breaths moved her slender form ever so slightly. He thought about that kiss, and he silently cursed himself; she probably saw this as an insult. This action of his had destroyed any hope of winning her favor. Aragorn followed his eyes to her, he could see the love that Boromir held for her.<p>

"You love her." Aragorn stated, Boromir's quick glance to meet his eyes held the answer.

"She could never feel the same for me." He looked to the ground, "I do not think that she desires a husband, she is a woman was not made to be tamed."

"Then do not tame her, love her." Aragorn cleaned the pipe that was in his mouth and placed it back into its case. He grabbed a soft blanket and cloaked Nymeria, she shifted wrapping herself in the soft fabric. Aragorn laid down upon a soft lounge, and rested his mind and body.

Nymeria's eyes were moving behind her soft lavender eyelids, she was dreaming. Boromir hopped that the dreams were sweet, he went to her and touched he silken cheek. Then laid down the couch closest to her, when he closed his eyes he saw only her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, please let me know what you thought and send me reviews. <strong>

**Have a good day.**

**-Katie Lynn**


	19. Under The Trees

**Dear Reader,**

**Thank you for reading this chapter please send me reviews they really do make my day. **

**-Katie Lynn **

* * *

><p>When Nymeria woke, all of the others were just waking, Nymeria stretched her strong limbs. Instead of getting up she laid back down and just watched the leaves sway above her,<p>

"Good Morning, Nymeria." Pippin called, he seemed to be a better mood. Nymeria felt that her mood had improved as well, she felt as if all of her pains had been drawn out, like poison from a wound. She smiled to Pippin

"Good Morning, how are you."

"Hungry." he answered without a thought, he scurried away looking for food. She cast her eyes to Boromir, he was sitting in deep thought but he felt her green gaze upon him. The muscles in his arms and back tensed, and he with a quick motion turned his his sight upon her. Her eyes searched in him for an answer to a question that plagued her mind. The answer was not there so she turned her eyes and mind away, and she to the other members of the Fellowship.

"Quel amrun." Haldir spoke as he approached, his smile bright. He was dressed for travel, Nymeria knew that he was to go back to the outskirts of the forest. She decided that she would miss their guide. He kissed Nymeria's hand and said his goodbyes to all; Nymeria watched him walk far away until she could no longer see the gold in his hair.

* * *

><p>Food was brought soon after Haldir's departure, succulent fruits and hearty meats and cheeses were devoured. Nymeria spent most of her time on the sweet honey cakes that had been given to them, she always did love sweets. When the Fellowship was finished the beautiful Elves that had served the food took the empty dishes and silverware away.<p>

A beautiful She-Elf, clad in a lavender gown with hair that was the shade of the darkest evening. With soft steps she came to Nymeria and spoke,

"The Lady wishes for me to tend to you." her voice was like the flowing water of a clear stream. She held out her hand for Nymeria to take, knowing that it would be rude to refuse the hospitality of her hostess, she took the Elf's hand. The Elf led her away from the Fellowship to a far away talan, it was unsettling to be away from but she supposed that it would be nice to be waited upon after such a hard journey.

The Elf led her through many twists and turns in the road, but Nymeria did not keep track of the bending path that she was lead upon. Morning sun had filtered down wards into the forest, setting it on fire with an amber light. Birds sang, and flitted about the branches of the trees; so distracted by the birds and the way that sun played with the leaves that she barley noticed the bathhouse that she had been led to.

She had been led to a bath house, she was bathed with steaming water and sweet oils. Her clothes were washed and mended with great care, they looked to be new when the Elves were finished. Her hair had a new found luster to it, and her skin was polished and had an incandescent look. A whole morning had passed by the time she was done, and she found herself to be in want of a meal.

* * *

><p>She was escorted back to the Fellowship, all of them had also been bathed and their clothes mended. Legolas and Gimli were not there, the rest were sitting about not telling stories and singing songs.<p>

"Hello, friends. Where have Legolas and Gimli gone off to?" she questioned, they all turned their heads in response.

"Legolas went off to explore the city, and Gimli went with him." Merry informed her, and she was glad.

"I am quite happy that they are getting along. Though I cannot imagine what their fathers would think of this new found friendship." She took her place by the Hobbits, who moved aside welcoming her.

"They should be joining us soon again, it is almost mid-day meal and they said that they would return to dine with us." Boromir spoke to her, she was surprised at his voice thinking that he would not wish to address her. His eyes held a distant cool, this informed her that he was truthfully hurt and had not yet found heart to forgive her.

"You look well, Nymeria." Pippin spoke after seeing the ice in Boromir's eyes, he wished to put an end to the strange tension that followed his words.

"Thank you, Pippin, it was a relief to finally bathe. One of the luxuries that is not permitted while on the road." she smiled, a duet of half-hearted groans of agreement came from Merry and Pippin. Boromir watched them as they delved into discussions of things of the past. Soon their conversations turned to the the journey to reclaim Erebor. Nymeria answer all of the questions that Bilbo had refused to, mainly because of the book he was writing and wished for no one to see it until it was completed. Pippin had allegedly gotten a look into it once, but did not get much out of it because Bilbo had come back too quickly.

Nymeria thought of Bilbo, and of the red bound book; he had told her of how he planed to end the book

_'And he lived happily ever afterwards, until the end of his days.' _

She hopped that he did. No matter his age, or height, she would love him and would always wonder what would have been if fate had been kinder. If they would have had children, would their ears be pointed or round. Would they be short or tall, curly or wavy hair. Such things would never be known, but another heart had been placed into her hands. A heart of a warrior who stood tall and proud, whose heart should be encased in steel. Now it rested in lily white hands that trembled at the thought of love.

Boromir sat far away from her with his back turned, his dark hair smoothed over his shoulders. He was not unattractive in any way, in fact he was quite handsome, and honorable. Qualities that most women of Nymeria's status should look for in a man. She should love him, but she did not. Yet she knew that she could.

The arrival of Legolas and Gimli broke her thoughts of such things; they laughed and dined together. Soon all were joyous, for a time under the trees of Lórien.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Reader,<strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter please send me reviews they really do make my day. **

**-Katie Lynn **


	20. If

The midday meal was over with and Legolas had wandered off into the trees again, they would not see him again till evening. Everyone, except for Nymeria, had taken to smoking their pipe-weed. The smell of it mingled within the smell of life, golden light filtered down lighting the grass in which they rested. They sat in silence, sitting close together on the couches.

Nymeria had stretched her slender form on one of the soft couches, her shoes were on the wooden floor of the pavilion. Looking up to the outstretched branches, and through the leaves she saw a blue sky far above. She thought of her home, far beyond this sky that rose above her, and beyond all of the stars would be her home. These thoughts were so vivid that she could taste the salt of the sea on her tongue, and feel the sea's wind run his hands over her body.

A bitter feeling rose in her breast, that thought that she should never see her home again; she had not mind to ask Gandalf if she should be returned to the shores after this quest. She knew that she would be miss, but she was of no importance in ruling; if they would need one to appear in charge they could a distant relative that would be a little wit and rule through him or her. Going back was not a great desire in her heart, she would miss the sea and the soft sounds that it did make and how cool it felt in the Summer's heat.

She wished to be alone, even if just for a moment; without word or thought she slid her shoes upon her feet and walked away from the pavilion into the trees. The others were confused at her sudden change, too quickly did she move for them to ask any questions.

"What is wrong with Nymeria?" Sam asked

"Who could possibly know." Boromir in an almost bitter voice spoke, "She is as ever changing as the waters that she grew beside." he looked the path that she had taken and stood, "I shall go after her, to see that she is not distressed." He went after her with hard falling foot falls.

* * *

><p>Far away from the Fellowship, in a clearing of tall soft grass that swayed in the breeze. There she let her knees fail her so that she could fall into the soft grass. The height of the grass hid her body. The branches of the tree did not cover the sun and sky so that her eyes could behold its blue vastness. The wind sang her a soft lullaby as she rested, till the loud pounding of feet overpowered the soft sounds.<p>

"Nymeria." a deep and soft voice called to her. He knew that she was there, yet she made no sound and laid still as a statue. He came to her hidden form that was caressed by the grass.

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because I wished to be alone."

"Why?"

"Do you not know how to ask any other question." she rolled onto her side so that her lovely face was hidden from Boromir. He sat down on the ground by her,

"I can ask many other thing. Perhaps, wondering what you have been thinking of for the past few days."

"I have been thinking that you should not kiss a woman without her consent."

"Apologies , for my actions. They were inappropriate, it is only that I had no words to tell you of my heart." Nymeria's eyes grew, her face still hidden from Boromir. "I have felt for you like I have felt for no other. You are like no other, should you let me love you I will never betray you." Her fingers had wrapped themselves in grass, "Nymeria."

He looked for an answer in her. She did not love him in the way he wished for, yet she did not wish to hurt him, his heart was already heavy. In an instant she rolled over and sat up, taking his face in her hands she kissed him. His beard was rough on her soft skin, and her hands entwined in his hair.

Warrior's arms pressed body to body, a fire sparked in Nymeria's belly and she let her hands roam over Boromir. This kiss had started as a lie, on Nymeria's part, but now she was consumed by passion. Soft hands began to pry at Boromir's clothing, she craved the feel of skin upon her.

"Stop." Boromir said sternly, he restrained her wrists with one hand clasping both. He bent his head down, his eyes closed and brow creased, "We should not..." she knew he was right, it would be inappropriate.

"You are right, we should not." She pushed herself away from him, yet he brought her back to him and kissed her brow.

"I will take you to my city one day. If you would have it, if you would have me, I would take you to be my wife." she sculpted her smile with excellent craftsmanship, he thought her pleased and kissed her cheeks and hands.

"If this quest succeeds, then I shall marry you." she spoke boldly, moving herself away from him and whispered, "If..." She stood tall and looked the way from where she came. "Come, we should return." The fire that but a moment ago burn red hot, was nothing more than smoldering ashes. The promise that she had just made had sealed her fate, she was to become a wife to a man that she did not love. Perhaps an affection would grow in her, least the love Boromir had for her would turn into bitterness.


	21. Leaving Lothlórien

Many days had passed in Lórien since the Fellowship had arrived, so long it had been that they struggled to know the number of days that had passed. One night they were summoned to Celeborn's chamber, there the Lady of Light greeted them. Here they were to discus the departure of the Fellowship.

"Now is the time," Celeborn began, " when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who do not wish to continue may stay here, for a while. Stay or go, though, none can be sure of peace for we come no at the edge of doom." A long silence fell upon them, Nymeria knew that she would continue, for the others she did not know. A hand grasped hers, she looked over to the one who entwined fingers in with her, it was Boromir.

"They all wish to go forward." Galadriel had taken them all by the eyes as she spoke. Boromir took his hand back,

"As for me, my way home lies onward and not back." Boromir said.

"This is true," said Celeborn, "but does the path of all in this Company lead to your city."

"It is not decided, we do not know our course past this fair land. I don not know what Gandalf intended." He bent his head in slight sadness.

"When you leave this land you must cross the Great River. It can only be crossed by boat, if you do intend to take the pass to Minas Tirith, yet the bridges of Osgiliath are broken and held by the Enemy." Celeborn took a breath then continued, "If you choose this way to Minas Tirith it lies West of the river, but the straight path of the Quest lies East of the river and to darker shore."

"My advice would be to take to the Western shore, and take way to Minis Tirith," Boromir put his word in, "but I am not the leader." The others said nothing, Nymeria looked to Aragorn to see if he had any thought on the matter. Boromir saw eyes wonder to Aragorn, and he felt jealousy pulse from his heart; before he could do any foolish action Celeborn spoke once again.

"It can be seen that you do not know what to do, yet. This is not my choice to make for you, but I will help you as much as I can. There are many about you that can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River; and Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn the traveler. Also, Nymeria, if I am not mistaken you know the ways of water as well as any man, correct?"

"Yes, I grew up by the sea and as capable as any sailor, but I know not much of the ways of a river. So I do believe that I will not be of much help." She answered Celeborn.

"But what of this one Hobbit?" Merry asked, "Not all Hobbits look at boats as wild horses, my family have lived for generations by he banks of the Brandywine."

"This is all well, for I will give your Company boats. They will be small and light, so that if you must leave the water they will be easy to carry and to hide." He moved to a table that held a map, the Fellowship followed him. He pointed the river that laid East of Lórien, "You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and then to the the falls of Rauros where the River thunders down from Nen Hithoel. When you reach this, you must decide between going East and West."

Aragorn gave many thanks to Celeborn, the boats had eased his worries a bit. The boasts would delay the need to choose a course for a few days longer. To Nymeria it was a great comfort as well, floating down the Anduin seemed easier than walking alongside it. Sam was the only one who did not seem excited by he thought of riding in a boat, he feared them and the water upon where they floated.

"All will be prepared for you, at noon tomorrow, my people will be waiting for you there to help you ready for the journey. Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep."

"Goodnight my friends, sleep in peace. And do not let your hearts be troubled with the thought of the road ahead. The paths that each will take are already laid before your feet, even if you cannot see them." Galadriel called to them.

* * *

><p>They returned to the pavilion, and Legolas went with them. Despite Lady Galadriel's last words they wished to have words together, this was going to be their last night in Lórien and a discussion would be appropriate.<p>

For a long while there was a debate over what should be done, and that how they should best continue their purpose with the Ring. But they could not come to a concise decision, thought, it was clear that the majority wished to go to Minas Tirith first. Nymeria was among the minority who did not want to go to the White City, she wished to delay that journey for a long she knew that Boromir would wish her wed to him, even though she said that she would only do such after the Enemy had perished from Middle Earth.

They were all willing to follow a leader over the River and into Mordor, but Frodo did not speak and Aragorn seemed divided. Nymeria knew that he had originally intended to follow to Boromir and fight for Gondor, but this was before the death of Gandalf. Now the burden of this had been given to him, and he would now follow Frodo into the shade of Mordor.

This decision was left to Frodo, for he was the one who had to carry the Ring, and if he did not wish to follow Boromir to Minis Tirith, then they would not go. Boromir could sense this then said,

"Is shall go to Minas Tirith, alone if need be, for it is my duty." After these word were said he was silent, and fixed his eyes on Frodo and then Nymeria. It was as if he was trying to know their thoughts. Nymeria met his eyes and he knew that she would not follow, she was loyal to this world and its preservation. Then he looked to Frodo once more and spoke quietly, "If you wish only to destroy the Ring then there is little use in war and weapons; and the Men of Minas Tirith cannot help. But if you wish to destroy the armed might of the Dark Lord then it is foll to go without force into his domain; and folly to throw away." there he stopped himself as if he had realized that he had told his most secretive thoughts. "It would be folly to throw lives away I mean. It is a choice between defending a strong place and walking openly into the arms of death. At least, that is how I see it." there he ended as did the debate.

there was a new look in Boromir's eyes that Frodo and Nymeria had caught, they knew his thoughts were different than his words. The words he spoke now were like those he spoke at the Council of Elrond. Frodo looked to Aragorn, but he seemed too deep in his own thoughts to pay mind to Boromir, so he looked to Nymeria. They knew that they thought the same. This was going to cause issue in the future, Nymeria did not posses the gift of foresight, yet she knew where trouble would sprout from.

Merry and Pippin had fallen asleep already, and Sam had just begun to fall into sleep. Nymeria followed in kind curling into herself on one of the soft cushions. The night grew quite old before she could find any form of rest.

* * *

><p>In the early morning they began to pack their supplies, the Elves that could speak their tongue brought gifts of food and clothing for the journey. Nymeria had been gifted with a dress of beautiful design. It was in the style of her people, made with a green fabric that was lighter than the air that she took into her lungs. It would be not burden to carry...<p>

"That is a lovely gown." Boromir said.

"Yes, it is." She placed it in the bottom of her pack, he stepped close to her.

"It is not as beautiful as your wedding gown will be." she let the corner of her mouth rise up, her heart raced in panic. She did not wish to be his wife, even though she cared for him deeply she did not love love him. He walked away to pack his own things.

Gimli was inspecting the food that the Elves had given to them, it mostly consisted of thin cakes that were a light brown on the outside and the inside was the color of cream.

"Cram," Gimli said under his breath seeming doubtful of the cakes. Still he broke off a piece and nibbled at it, then his expression changed and he devoured the rest of the cake.

One of the Elves laughed and said, "No more! No more! You have eaten enough already for a day's journey."

"I thought it of a similar likeness to that of a food that the Dale-men make for journeys into the wild." Gimli informed.

"It most likely is, but we call it _lembas_ or waybread, and it more hearty than anything made by Men. I do believe that is also of a better taste."

"That it is." Gimli grinned.

The Elves unwrapped cloaks that were made for the Fellowship. Each made tailored to the height of the one receiving the cloak, it was hard to tell what the color of the fabric was. One moment it was grey the next green and the next brown. These colors changed with what colors were stood they found.

An Elven man had helped Nymeria with her cloak, he smiled as his hands fastened it around her neck and secured it with a broach shaped like a green leaf veined with silver.

"Are these magic cloaks?" Pippin asked as he stared at the the fabric, trying to pinpoint an exact color.

"I do not know what you mean by that," Said the Elf who had just finished fastening Nymeria's cloak, "They cannot deflect blade, but they are light to wear and can both warm and cool you. And you will find them," he smoothed the cloak over Nymeria's solders, "a great aid for they will hide you away from unfriendly eyes, whether you walk among stone or tree." he looked down to Nymeria and smiled, "You are indeed in high favor of the Lady. She and her maidens have wove the fabric that is upon your backs now, and never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people."

* * *

><p>After a hearty morning meal, the Fellowship parted from the pavilion and the fountain that it stood next to. Nymeria and Frodo lingered behind, they were soon to leave this place and it hurt their hearts for this was a fair place that was free of sorrow. As they stood for that moment, an familiar Elf approached them, it was Haldir.<p>

He walk across the green grass with a bright look upon his face, Frodo was glad to see him.

"I have returned from the Northern Fences," Haldir spoke, "I am to be your guide once more. Come your path goes South now." They walked through Caras Galadhon once more, the path was empty but from above voices rained down. They themselves remained as silent as the dead.

Soon Haldir lead them down a the slopes of the southern hills, and they came again to te great gate hung with lamps. Through the gate and over the white bridge they went, and upon the paved rode they went. But they were soon lead away from the smooth road and on to a path that went through Mallorn Trees, and passed on going downwards to the South. And West to the shores of the River.

Noon was at hand when a green wall rose in front of them, going through an opening in it they emerged out of the woods. In front of their feet stood long grass that glinted in the high sun, beyond the field rested the Great River, and beyond that the lands were bare. No Mallorn trees grew beyond the Lands of Lórien.

On the shores of the river many white stones and wood were. Many boats and barges rested there, some were of great colors but the most were grey and white. Three boats had been made ready for the Fellowship, they were small and grey. Elves took their goods and stored them within these as well as slender rope. The rope was strong, silken to the touch, and possessed a grey hue.

"What are these?" Sam asked holding the grey rope in his hand.

"Rope." an Elf answered, "One should never travel far without rope, it is a very handy tool."

"I do agree with that, I came without any and have been worried ever since."

"May it serve you well." the Elf spoke, "Farewell."

"Come!" Haldir commanded, "All is ready for you, enter the boats." The Company made their way into the boats. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in one, Boromir Merry and Pippin in the second, and in the third Legolas and Gimli were joined by Nymeria. Legolas and Gimli had become fast friends during their time in Lórien.

Nymeria was happy to be with them, and away from Boromir. He had not left her side for one moment the day she had given him a kind lie in place of the harsh truth. His love had begun to feel as a prison and an official engagement had not even been arranged. If he had found out that she was a liar, no one could tell how he would react.

* * *

><p>Downwards in the water resided a swan of great size, it took a long moment to see that it was a boat carved with expertise to have the likeness of a bird. Upon the vessel stood Celeborn, behind him sat Galadriel playing a harp, and in her voice of gold sang a bittersweet song,<p>

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:_  
><em>Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.<em>  
><em>Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,<em>  
><em>And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree.<em>  
><em>Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,<em>  
><em>In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion.<em>  
><em>There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,<em>  
><em>While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears.<em>  
><em>O Lórien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;<em>  
><em>The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.<em>  
><em>O Lórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore<em>  
><em>And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor.<em>  
><em>But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,<em>  
><em>What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?<em>

The Lady's song ended and she greeted the Fellowship, Celeborn then spoke

"You have been our guest and have not broken bread with us yet. So here we shall have a parting feast." The boats came upon a shore and upon the soft grass they had a meal. Nymeria took her place near Merry and Pippin, forcing Boromir to sit one person away from her. No thought came to him that she might have done it on purpose. She ate little with a quick speed and was partial to the wine that the Lord and Lady had brought along with them.

* * *

><p>Soon the meal was done with and they were simply resting upon the grass, sipping on wine while Celeborn discussed the journey. Nymeria's mind was seemed leagues away, as Celeborn spoke. She thought of what she were to do about Boromir, she did not wish to become a wife, and not his. The Lady had entraped her by the eyes once more<p>

_'Your mind wanders, to delicate situation. Once you believed that you could love him, yet now you know that you cannot.'_ Nymeria thought silently

_'I do not think that there is time to end it, I have built my own prison.' _The Lady smiled,

_'There is hope of escape yet.'_ Galadriel tuned away and rose from the grass and Nymeria gulped the cup of wine that rested in her hand. The maidens of Galadriel handed her a silver chalice and filled it with a special white mead that had been saved for this moment. She placed it in the hand of Celeborn,

"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell," she spoke, "Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim! And do not let your heart be sad, thought night must follow noon and already our evening draweth nigh." He drank and then proceeded to each member of the Fellowship so that they may drink and farewell. When all had drunk she spoke once more, "We have drunk the cup of parting, and the shadows fall between us. Before you go, I have gifts for all."

She walked to Frodo first holding the his gift, "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. Namárië." She gave him a crystal vile and kissed the top of his head "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." She gave proceeded to give gift to each of the visitors. Boromir was given a golden belt, Merry and Pippin were given silver belts that were clasped with a golden flower and small daggers to go with them. Legolas was given a bow that was in the fashion of those of Galadhrim with a string made of Elf-hair and a quiver of arrows.

"For you, little gardener and lover of trees," Nymeria did not even have to look to know of who she talked to, "Samwise, I have only a small gift." she pulled out a plain grey box. "Here is earth from my orchard, if you see this to your home your gardens will bloom like few others in this world." she came to Gimli next

"What would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"None, for it was enough to glance upon the Lady of Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words."

"There must be something that I can give to you."

"Perhaps..." he seemed shy and afraid of her for a moment. "I would have nothing of you, least it be a single strand of you hair." The Elves stood astonished at such a bold move, yet she smiled and cut three golden hairs from her head and laid them in Gimli's hand. She them came to Aragorn.

"I can bestow no greater gift upon you, than that of which you already posses," she placed her hand over the jewel that had hung about his neck, the Eveningstar, "Her light yet fades."

"I would have her go West with her people." he told her.

"That choice is yet upon her." she looked into his eyes with great sadness then turned to Nymeria.

"For you, Nymeria savior of Durin I have but small thing." she took from her maidens a golden tiara, the metal work of it was astonishing. Metal flowers circled came out from the top their buds were silver and leaves grew from the golden branches.

"Thank you," she curtsied, "my Lady." The Lady gave a kind smile

"Your fate can lead to many paths, one is more stronger than the rest. Your family shall never be returned to you... yet I see a great happiness fated to dawn upon you." she touched Nymeria's cheek and kissed her brow. The whole Fellowship bowed and gave thanks to the Lord and Lady.

* * *

><p>Soon they were placed on their boats and sent away from the shore, the Elves were crying farewells to them. Furthest away from all of the other Elves stood Galadriel. She was silent, and her eyes were full of both sadness and the greatest happiness. Soon she far off in the distance, a glowing figure on a grassy shore yet when she sang the Fellowship could hear her words. The words were in an Elvish tongue.<p>

_'Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_  
><em>Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!<em>  
><em>Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier<em>  
><em>mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva<em>  
><em>Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar<em>  
><em>nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni<em>  
><em>ómaryo airetári-lírinen.<em>

_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_  
><em>ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë<em>  
><em>ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;<em>  
><em>ar sindanóriello caita mornië<em>  
><em>i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië<em>  
><em>untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.<em>  
><em>Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!<em>

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._  
><em>Nail elyë hiryva. Namárië!'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers, <strong>

**Thank you**** for reading this chapter, is a long one so I hope that you enjoy it. Please send me reviews and let me know if you like this chapter. **


	22. On The River

The river took a quick turn, and no longer could they see Lothlórien. Nymeria felt te she would one day return to the city, but it would be a long time. They all turned their faces to the journey ahead.

All eyes were filled with tears, but Gimli was the one who had let them fall.

"Why did I come on this Quest, Legolas? I have known love and beauty and never shall know such again, this is the worst wound that I have ever taken. "

"Such is the way of life, my friend, to find an then to lose. Yet you have not forsaken your companions, and I am glad for that. The memory that you have of Lothlórien shall forever reside within your heart." Nymeria had taken his hand in her's,

"Maybe, thank you for your kind words. Yet I shall call fair, for I have seen true fairness in that of the Lady of Light. Nothing shall be fair to me, lest it be her gift."

An so they went forward, and Lórien became a grey shadow, far away in the distance.

* * *

><p>The Great River was smooth, for the most part, and with Legolas steering the boat it went all the more smoothly. Nymeria's stomach still churned and her head was swimming, the wine had finally drowned her blood. She laid down as best she could in the small boat and closed her eyes.<p>

"Are you alright Nymeria?" Gimli asked, his voice was full of sadness.

"I think that I have had too much wine. My head is spinning." her words slurred together, it was rare for her to be intoxicated or even to drink. She was not used to strong drink,

_'At least,'_ she thought, _'it will help me sleep.'_

"Goodnight, lass, I hope your dreams are as fair as that of Lady of Lothlórien." Gimli spoke to her, but she already was nodding off and could gather no words to respond with. She let her dreams come to her.

It took a long while for any real dream to come to her but when they did she wished that she could forget images that her mind conjured took from in the guise of strange shapes. Nymeria felt as if she was falling into the swirling colors that ran through her head. Soon the colors merged into recognizable things, and sounds came from the images.

Two young children were playing in on top of a grass covered hill, one a little girl with red hair the other a boy with a head of gold. Each had a wooden sword in hand and they were sparring with one another. Nymeria thought them beautiful children and stepped forth to see them better, they stopped their play when their eyes saw her and smiles spread upon both of their faces.

"Ma!" in unison they yelled and ran to her with open arms, yet before she could hold them in her arms the dream fell away...

* * *

><p>"Nymeria." Legolas gently spoke as touched her shoulder, waking her from the strange dream. Her head ached, as did her body, "It is morning." Legolas said softly as he could handing her a water skin.<p>

"I can see that." she moved up finding herself to wrapped up tightly in blankets under a grey tree. She sipped on the water that he had given to her, her stomach churned at the new substance.

"Would you like breakfast?" Merry asked, she placed a hand on her belly trying to calm it after the thought of food came to her.

"No thank you." she almost whimpered, "I had too much wine last night, and now am paying the consequences." Taking another sip of the water that Legolas handed to her, she then forced herself to her up and gave the water skin back to Legolas. She began to fold the multiple blankets that someone wrapped up in; she must have been sedated quite heavily for someone to pick her up, placed her down and then wrap her up, without waking her.

She moved to Gimli, who was starting a fire. Boromir moved to sit near her, and she clenched her jaw; she sat almost too close to her so she instinctively leaned away. The sparks caught on to the kindling and a small fire began, Gimli placed bigger and bigger bits of wood on top till it was large enough for all to be warmed by it. The others ate a little as she warmed her hands by dancing them over the fire.

As soon as everyone was done eating they set off once more, Aragorn insisted that they leave very early and sail until deep into the night. The boats drifted down the stream with ease, Nymeria let her left hand drift over the top of the water every so often letting her fingers slip under the surface. Her head and stomach still ached, silently she cursed herself for drinking so much.

Legolas's face was twisted, his brow furrowed as if he were in deep thought.

"What plagues you my friend, and causes your brow to crease." She looked up to him, his distraught eyes met hers.

"The Great Lady warned me of the sea. She said that if I should see it, or even hear its sound, that the song of the West shall plague me, calling me to go there." He seemed sad about this, he did not wish to leave.

"I am sure that you shall not hear that song for a long while." Gimli said suddenly, he did not wish to loose his new found friend. She laid her head back down and watched the clouds pass over her, the water still touched her hand ever so lightly. For the rest of the day the sailed down the River, they were silent for the most part.

Every so often Nymeria would lift her head to see Boromir's boat drifting towards that in which Frodo resided. Boromir was loosing a battle against the power of the Ring, it called to him. She would not deny that it had called to her, but her sense of loyalty was stronger than any desire that the Ring could give to her. And what ever the Ring promised to her were full of empty words, an allusion. In her heart she felt that Boromir would not last any longer against the temptations of the Ring.


	23. AwayAway

For many days the Fellowship drifted down the River, they had passed last of the Misty Mountains. To the West much of the land was flat and covered in grass, to the East a great forest of reeds rose so high that they often blocked out the view of the entire East. The Company had grown content with their situation and were beyond complaining.

No life was seen by the members of the Fellowship, mind birds, there were plenty of those. The sound of them filled the air.

"Swans!" Sam called out, "Mighty large ones." Nymeria turned her head to see the birds, she had cared for swans ever since her father gave her two for her birthday. Her eyes saw large black swans on the side of the river, only for a moment were they still before flying away from the earth. Their multitudes darkened the sky and it took Nymeria's breath away.

When they cleared the sky it seemed all the more brighter.

* * *

><p>The had came to a stop for the night, all were weary from the long day.<p>

"This country is so empty, I always thought that as one went further South it got warmer and merrier, till you reached a land in which winter never touched." Frodo said to no one particular.

"We have not journeyed far south yet, it is still winter and we are far from the sea. Here an now, the world will be cold till Spring comes about." Aragorn told him. Sam was looking from bank to bank with a worried look upon him.

Nymeria had volunteered to take watch as she was not as tired as the others seemed to be. Her senses bloomed in the darkness, even without light to show her she knew the land. It was a strange and pleasurable sensation. It also worried her, she knew that someone had been following them, and every so often she would see round orbs flickr outwards from the water.

Behind her she heard someone stir from sleep, then came the sounds of heavy footfalls towards her. She knew the sound of Boromir's walk and did not even flinch when he took place beside her. He sat as close as humanly possible and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Why did you not choose my boat to ride in?" He asked quietly, that almost insignificant action.

"You already had three passengers, Legolas and Gimli had only two. It seemed logical." there was no emotion in her voice, she seemed very distant to him. He grasped her hand tighter, trying to hold her attention like he held her hand.

"I would like for you to ride with me tomorrow."

"Then either Merry or Pippin would have to give up their spot. I dont think that they would be parted."

"As I would not be parted from you." he growled, she pulled her hand away. She did not like the way he was treating her. As if she were property, something to be possessed and that was something that she refused to be.

"Well you shall have to be." she could tell that he was angered by this. "You should get some sleep, and renew your strength." Her voice was as hard as stone and colder than any ice, she took her hand back from him.

He roughly moved away from her and laid back down on his mat. She could tell that someone else was awake and heard the whole thing, but she pretended differently this was not something she wanted to discuss. In darkness she sat, till first light when the sun enchanted her eyes and warmed her skin.

* * *

><p>They were all in their boats before the birds could buzz. The river was steady and cool to the touch, by mid-day that had changed. Powerful rapids and come about them and made the ride unsteady. Nymeria was wishing that she had rested the night before, these rapids would grant her no peaceful sleep.<p>

To keep tired thoughts from her mind she picked up a paddle and helped steer the boat round the rowdy rapids. The familiarity of it shocked her, the rapids were not as strong as the waves that she faced on the shore of her home, but they did prove a challenge. She was grateful that the water did not hold any salt that could sting her eyes and blur her vision or get into her mouth and dry her lips.

Sam was not taking kindly to the rough movement of the water, his hands were firmly grasping the sides of the boat and a look about him that said that he was going to be sick. Frodo did not look pleased, but he looked twice as better than Sam felt. Merry seemed to be at home, as did Nymeria. Her hair had jostled itself free of its braids and flowed in the wind, from a distance it looked as if her head was ablaze.

She seemed happy to them all, happier than they have ever seen her when she stood upon land. She often did remind them of water, life giving but also a destructive force of nature when necessary. Her bravery did not cool the fear that Samwise Gamgee had to the face paced waters, his hands had gone numb from the pressure that he had place upon them. Soon the tension would be eased from his hands for the waters smoothed after the many bends in the river.

When the river was smooth and steady it was an easy task to steer the boats. They did not have to paddle for the river eased along.

* * *

><p>At midday the both sides of the shore had become stoney and less flat than it had been had taken to looking over the side of the boat as Legolas steered the boat, she kept trying to look past the surface to see the fish that lingered beneath. So far she had only caught uncertain glimpses of the fish, she was so preoccupied by this activity that she nearly missed. The large statues that were on either side of the River.<p>

Both wore crowns and helms upon their heads, one held an axe in his hand and both had their left hand raised. Her breath was taken from her when she saw these things. A sight that she never forgot.

"What are they?" she asked.

"The Gates of Argonath or The Pillars of Kings, as some call it. They are here to mark the Northern border of Gondor." Legolas answered swiftly, "The realm of Gondor has lessened in the time that they were built, though." As they passed between the two statues Nymeria looked up to them, but was blinded by the sunlight and flinched away from the sight of them. Looking to her right she could see the large stone foot the one of the statue, when they passed through Nymeria twisted her back to look upon them once more. She turned her eyes away, as she did such she saw Boromir mumbling to himself, Merry and Pippin looked uncomfortable.

For hours they continued on, Boromir mumbling to himself and letting his boat drift towards Frodo's. Before the sun was out of the sky they had stopped, laying just ahead of them the river dropped off. The water fell over massive cliffs down hundreds of feet, for a long while Nymeria looked over the cliffs listening to its mighty roar.

As she stood there Aragorn approached her, his steps so soundless that he startled her when he spoke her name.

"Peace." he held his hands up in surrender, he moved to her side while putting his hands down.

"How are you, Aragorn?" she asked.

"Well. But you do not." he said truthfully. The night before he had woken to hear the words between Nymeria and Boromir. "Things have changed between you and Boromir. What has give him cause to linger so close to you, and to command you." She looked to him and spoke her words, they slurred together but her understood them all.

"With my own words I have sealed my fate, I cannot repeal my words. Boromir...I do not know what he would do if he knew that my words were untrue." He looked at he with pity, he knew that she would not go back on her word to become his wife, her sense of honor was too strong. There was little that he could do for her, except perhaps offer he a kind word.

"Come, you should eat. Sam has made a good meal." he clasped her shoulder and led her away from the falls to the small fire. She sat on the ground and played with the stones that surrounded her. Aragorn prepared a plate for her as Boromir watched with suspicious eyes, after he placed the plate in her hand he walked away. She nibbled on the food and played with the stones while looking about her.

Sam was sleeping against a tree and Frodo was looking off into the trees. Merry and Pippin were sitting together in silence with a blank look upon their faces and Gimli was sitting aside sharpening his axe. Aragorn was standing with Boromir, he was gesturing across the water

"We will cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot," he paused and seemed weary, "we approach Mordor from the North." Gimli snorted

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better," he pulled his pipe out , "... a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Aragorn turned to him sharpley,

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Gimli's mouth swung open

"Recover my..." he grumbled to himself. Legolas moved to Aragorn with a sharp motion

"We should leave now." he seemed uncomfortable with the exposed environment.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn replied to him calmly,

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Nymeria followed his gaze, it led deep into the Parth Galen forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Nymeria felt his words and understood them, Aragorn understood as well.

**CLUNK.**

Merry had dropped a pile of kindling at Gimli's feet, which Gimli picked up and added to the small fire in hopes of making in burn hotter and brighter. Merry looked about and noticed that someone was gone, "Where's Frodo?" Sam woke instantly, pushing his blankets off of himself; Aragorn also seemed panicked and so was Nymeria. Both Aragorn and Nymeria looked at Boromir's abandoned shield and bed, he was gone as well and Nymeria knew that the Ring had now overtaken him.

As if they were the same person they followed the same actions, Nymeria and Aragorn both picked up their blades and plunged into the forest searching for both of their missing Companions. The others followed in suit but were not able to catch up to those who had a head start.

* * *

><p>Nymeria and Aragorn had separated to increase their chances of finding Boromir and Frodo. As she went Nymeria prayed for Frodo, if the Ring had taken Boromir there was no telling what he could do to Frodo.<p>

The crisp air was sharp as a blade when she took it into her lungs. For a long while she searched for her Companions, with no sign of them she tried to find her way back to the campsite, but she feared that she was lost. It was distressing, all of the trees appeared the same and were so close together. She took a moment to gather herself, closing her eyes and gathering herself she listened for the sound of water.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

That was all she heard as tried to find the song of water. The earth shook beneath her, and she knew this as sound as well as she knew the back of her hand. She had felt this long ago at the Battle of the Five Armies, it was less powerful though. And then suddenly it stopped, and a small army had just halted. Fear possessed her for a long moment before she heard the roar of a horn. It was the Horn of Gondor, she had heard it once before when in Rivendell.

Her legs moved without another thought towards the call of the horn. There was only one reason that Boromir would blow that horn, he was in danger. Those who caused the earth to quake must have caused Boromir to call for help. She must have been further away than she remembered, for no matter how fast she ran she could not find Boromir, or Aragorn. She feared the worse when she hear a high pitched snarl behind her.

She instinctively drew her sword, to face the source of the noise. Before she could have a full view of the creature that made the noise something pricked her neck. She placed her hand on her neck to find a dart of sorts, she yanked it out of her flesh. Soon afterwards the trees were spinning around her and their colors blended together. Her knees turned into water and she fell on to the damp ground.

"TAKE HER!" a garrulous voice screeched. Clawed hand were placed upon her body pulling her up off the ground, and threw her over a muscled shoulder. She struggled as much as she could, but she could barely move her arms.

"No…" she whimpered, before her eyes fluttered shut she could see Merry and Pippin in the arms of the Enemy.


	24. RIP

**I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY. **

I just wanted to inform you all that one of my icons has died.

It was Leonard Nimoy, he was the original actor for Spock. This is probably one of the biggest losses that I have felt, you see I used to watch his show when I was growing up. And knowing that he is no longer upon this Earth is heart shattering.

Also that he is being overshadowed by a stupid dress.

-Katie Lynn


	25. They Will Look

Legolas and Gimli had scoured the forest looking for their friends while fighting off the Uruk-hai. One swinging his axe the other firing arrows and skillfully using twin daggers. Soon all of the creatures had fallen and desperately the searched for their friends.

In a short time they found two of their friends, yet instead of joy they found sadness. Boromir lay at the base of a tree, pierced by many arrows that were burrowed deep within his flesh. He could not be saved,

"Frodo ... where is Frodo?" Boromir cried out,

"I let Frodo go." Aragon said calmly.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir confessed.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see ... I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn spoke as he tried to bind his wounds.

"Leave it! It is over ... the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin ... Aragorn…"

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you ... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail…"

"Our people ... our people…" Aragorn placed the hilt of Boromir's sword within his hand and brought it to his chest. "I would have followed you, my brother ... my captain, my king." he breathed with his last breaths, "Nymeria."

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn kissed his forehead, then he stood to meet the others, many were missing. "Where is Nymeria?" he asked.

"We thought that she would be with you." Gimli panicky stated. They looked for her, but found nothing but her sword that shone brighter than the brightest star.

"She has been taken." Aragorn said showing the sword, their hearts grew cold of why they might have taken her. She was a woman, a beautiful one at that, their purposes for her were too gruesome to think of. Aragorn looked to the body of Boromir, "Come, we must give him a proper burial."

They carried his body to the River, and placed him in a boat. With great care they laid his shield above, his sword in his hand. Aragorn had taken the wrist guards that Boromir had once worn. They then combed his hair so that it ran like water around his shoulders. Laying the weapons of the foes that he had defeated about him, lastly they set the Horn of Gondor at his feet. When they were done they looked at him and were saddened at his death, slowly they pushed the boat out into the churning waters, slowly the boat drifted towards the falls of Rauros.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower ... but he will not return." Aragorn spoke sadly and then sang a song in memory of his friend,

_Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows_

_The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes. _

'_What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight? _

_Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight? _

'_I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey, _

_I saw him walk in empty lands until he passed away _

_Into the shadows of the North, I saw him then no more. _

_The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor, _

'_O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar, _

_But you came not from the empty lands where no men are._

Then the sweet voice of Legolas sang,

_From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones, _

_The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans. _

'_What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve? _

_Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve. _

'_Ask not of me where he doth dwell – so many bones there lie, _

_On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky, _

_So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea. _

_Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!' _

'_O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward roads runs south, _

_But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth._

Once again Aragorn sang in his deep voice,

_From the Gate of the Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls, _

_And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. _

'_What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today? _

_What news of Boromir the bold? For he is long away.' _

'_Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought, _

_His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought. _

_His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest, _

_And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast. _

'_O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze, _

_To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days._

Boromir dropped over the falls out of the sight of all, he would then be carried down the river to the salty waters of the sea.

Legolas had pushed the last boat into the water,

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall." Aragorn looked across to where the small boat laid on the shore, both Frodo and Sam could be seen disappearing into the forest. Legolas gazed upon Aragorn in confusion, "You mean not to follow them…"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli cried, "the Fellowship has failed.

"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn stood, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." he gathered the Nymeria's sword in hopes of returning it to her, "Leave all that can be spared travel light." he faced away from them only to look over his shoulder with a fierce gleam in his eye, "Let's hunt some Orc." he ran off into the woods being followed by Legolas, and a howling Gimli.


	26. In Their Hold

For three days and four nights, a toxin pulsed through Nymeria's body. Every inch of her was numb, she was sure that the Uhri-ki over the past few days reapplying the poison into her blood. The strange substance made her stomach churn, she could not open her eyes for it tiered her so. Pippin had called out to her, and to Merry. From what Nymeria heard, Merry had been injured yet the creatures scoffed at him.

Nymeria had been tossed upon the ground, like a sack of potatoes, with hand and foot bound. She could hear little of what the Orcs had said, but in her ear she could hear the whisper of Peregrin Took.

"Meria…" he shook her right shoulder, "please wakeup."

"I cannot," she flopped her head to him and used all her strength to speak, "if you can, run. Do not wait for…" her voice trailed off into nothingness, her head fell into the grass. He tried to stir her from the darkness that had slipped over her mind, but it was useless. His efforts did not halt, he did not wish to leave her to the mercy of such creatures.

A calloused hand took him by the legs and pulled him away, it was Uglúk who had pulled him away from Nymeria. Uglúk was the servant of Saruman and he was an ardent follower of all his orders, even going so far as to kill one of the Orcs that had insulted Saruman.

"Away from her." Uglúk threw him with the filing of an arm. He a distance away from Merry and Nymeria. Merry had sustained a head injury while being taken, but the Orcs 'healed' him with a strange black drought. It had healed his wound, but left a brown tinted scar upon his forehead that he would carry for the rest of his life. Nymeria's body held no visible injury, but the Orcs had repeatedly spiked her with thin objects coated in some toxin. It made her weary, and lethargic. Pippin and Merry thought it was to keep her from fighting her way free, she was after all a well trained warrior. The drug that they gave her made her docile and unable to fight free, but even if she was not drugged she would not be able to escape; Pippin supposed that they just did not wish to lose any of their members that were more than necessary.

The forest that laid close to them groaned seeming to be frightened of the Orcs that rested so close to them. Pippin, who had snuck his way over to Merry, turned to his friend and asked,

"What's making that noise?" Merry moved his face to spy at the trees, whose leaves reflected the star's light.

"Its the trees." Merry answered Pippin.

"What?" Pippin could not believe that the trees could make such sounds

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that was something in the water that made the trees grow tall," he looked to Pippin, "and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin questioned once more looking worriedly at the trees and their branches the shook in the night breeze.

Orcs curses placed their fear away from the trees and upon the Orcs once more,

"I'm starving." one complained, "We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days."

"Yeah!" said another in agreeance, "Why can't we have some meat?" it turned its eyes to the Hobbits, "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating." Uglúk came to their defence, and dragged them further away from the hungry creatures.

"What about their legs?" a third asked, "They look tasty." he placed one garrulous foot forward but was pushed back by Uglúk

"Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive an unspoiled."

"Alive?" the creature tested Uglúk by moving forward once again, "Why alive? Do they make good sport." he snapped his head to Nymeria, "And what of her?"

"They have something." Uglúk answered, "An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." Pippin leaned into Merry,

"They think we have the Ring."

"Shhh…" Merry replied, "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." One of the creatures had drawn a blade and stepped closer to the Hobbits.

"Just a mouthful… a bit off the flank." in response to these actions Uglúk raised his blade and sliced the head of the Orc clean from the shoulders.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys." Uglúk roared. All of the Orcs ravaged the carcass of the dead creature, Merry and Pippin with tied hands crawled further away. Merry and Pippin looked the Nymeria, praying that she had strength to move.

Her green eyes watched them with tears sliding down,

_'Go.'_ she mouthed, _'Go.'_ They knew that they could not carry her, and that she wanted them to go,

"Pippin. Lets go." Merry said, so they went with weights in their hearts. So they crawled on their bound hands and feet, yet they were followed by one of the Orcs who wished to make meal of them. It placed its foot on Merry's back and Pippin turned over to see it's grotesque face.

"Go on. Call for help." it pinched Pippin's cheeks, "Squeal. No one's going to save you now." the creatures lifted it's balde. Off in the distance Nymeria could feel the poison wear off, her senses became slightly more sharp and she could feel the earth shake. Something was coming…. in the distance a piercing screech tore the silence in two. It was the sound of and Orc being injured, she knew that sound well. The Orcs scuffled to pick up the weapons, Nymeria took this as a sign that the Orcs were being attacked and tried to move herself away.

"Pippin!" she could hear Merry call in the night, before the cries of horses overpower the night. The hooves pounded the ground around Nymeria, some how missing her. The Orcs were being slaughtered, which Nymeria was glad for, but she feared these strangers. The toxin in her blood was still strong, yet she had strength to maneuver away from the fighting before losing her mind to darkness. With the sounds of battle in the air Nymeria collapsed in the grass that grew beside Fangorn forest.


End file.
